Persona 3 Only A Fool
by Fate Faeron
Summary: In life there are no second chances, or at least that's what I used to believe. But even if you were given a second chance, is that really a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

_text_ - thoughts/sound effects

**text -** time/date

**_text - _**Point of view

**text**** - **location

**...**

* * *

**December 31, 2009**

**_? ? ?_**

"Hey, long time no see..." sitting in front us was a boy with black hair swepted back, blue eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. He wore a white dress shirt with folded black sleeves, black suspenders, and a watch with crossed straps on his left wrist, his iconic yellow scarf around his neck as always. His looks combined with his flirtatious and lively nature made him extremely popular with the ladies.

"..." even with that introduction no one spoke, after all there was no need to.

Looking at all of us he continued, "At midnight, I will change from this form into something unrecognizable. Before that happens I hope you all have reached a decision. I'll be waiting in _his_ room when you have your answer." he gestured towards me. Getting up, the good-looking skirt chaser started making his way to the stairs.

"Ryoji-kun..." a sweet girl with short, teal-blue hair and dark brownish gray eyes spoke the boy's name sadly.

Remembering something he stopped "Oh, one more thing. Don't let the fact that you'll have to kill me influence your decision. Whatever you decide to do, I will disappear regardless, but I won't feel any pain so don't worry about me and let that influence your decisions." Having said his piece he preceded up the stairs, his cool yellow scarf flowing behind him gently. "I'll be waiting."

_You're going to disappear no matter what we do? ...at least it'll be painless._

"Have you made your decision?" a red headed beauty adorned in a short black pea coat, a white scarf, white pants and black knee-high boots directing the question to me.

_Have I made a decision? Option one: kill a friend and lose my memories of everything that's happened over the year. Or option two: doing nothing, letting him fade away and fighting **Nyx**. You make it sound so simple._

"..."

"I understand. You don't need to say anything," she continued, unaware of my thoughts. Looking to the rest of our group she spoke "Have the rest of you made your decision?"

"No need to ask me," no hesitation could be felt from the handsome white haired man besides the red headed beauty. On his body he wore a white jacket, a red scarf, black gloves and white pants, his leg crossed over the other. Protein junky, that's what I called him to myself. Always training and an immense love for protein made him seem like all brains and no brawns, but in actuality he was one of the sharper guys in our group.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't on board," next to me sitting down was a guy wearing a baseball cap and black leather jacket, his arms resting on his knees. A pervert through and through, but he has his moments when he's serious like now.

"You know how I feel." next to the pervert, a girl with light brown hair replied. She wore a long pink jacket and brown boots, her hands relaxed on her beautiful legs. She was an extremely popular girl owing this to her cute looks and friendly personality.

"I'm with the rest of you." Sitting properly on the other couch was the sweet girl from before. In a black turtle neck, light green poncho and long faded jade skirt, her hands rested on her laps. Usually she was a shy soft-spoken girl but right now there was steel in her words.

"I'm in, too."

"I have made my decision as well."

"Woof!"

Standing together was a brown-haired kid in a long orange turtleneck sweater shirt with light orange sleeves and tan shorts. He was like an old man. Well that may be overdoing it a bit. He's someone that was extremely mature for an elementary student. Being honest, diligent, and polite he made the pervert seem like a kid in comparison.

Near him a blonde haired girl wearing the winter school uniform of Gekkoukan High. She was a silly girl in my opinion, but was a kind girl that cared for the people around her.

Lastly was an dog in a white T-shirt. Small white angel-esque wings on his back a red armband on his left arm and a metallic collar around his neck. He's pretty impressive, having far more intelligence than what one would think.

Hearing their responses I could tell everyone has already made their decisions without any doubts.

_...It seems I'm the only one who's having a difficult time choosing. Even the dog has made his decision. Wait a sec doesn't that makes me lower then a dog? ...Ugh, let's stop this train of thought before it gets worse._

"Then, we're all in agreement then, yes?" the red headed beauty confirmed.

"Better let him know then." the protein junky turned to me "...Okay?"

_Wait, why do I have to do it!? I mean even if I'm the leader and he is in my room and you guys are all in agreement doesn't mean I have to do it and more to the point I still haven't made my mind up yet!__ Just how can you be like that?_

Despite my own thoughts my face remained as blank as ever. No one noticed my feelings.

_Sometimes I wish I couldn't keep my face like this._

Ignoring my own thoughts for the moment I noticed everyone giving me a determined look.

_If you look at me like that what am I supposed to do? _

With great reluctance, GREAT RELUCTANCE my feet slowly brought me upstairs to my room.

Entering I was greeted by the skirt chaser "Hey, it's been quite some time since we last talked like this in your room. Though usually you're the one on the bed and I'm the one standing up."

"Did you have to say it like that? I would rather you said that to a girl instead of me," I deadpanned.

"Haha, well I'm sure one day you'll be able to say that to a girl as well."

Tick marks appearing above my head "Like I need your advice on what to say to girls!" I countered.

"Jokes aside, I hope you guys haven't decided to let me live..." he looked away from me as he spoke "You're all going to risk your lives on a battle you can't win. Nyx cannot be defeated... It's useless to fight her."

Wanting to refute his claim I tried to speak. That even if that was true that we should still fight.

"..."

And yet the words couldn't; they wouldn't come out.

"At the very least if you kill me now you'll lose your memories of Tartarus, the Dark Hour, and the memories of the all the battles you fought will disappear. Tomorrow you can wake up as a _normal high school student_."

_A normal high school student, such a thing is... No wait even before that what he said has to be a lie Nyx can be... Damn it! It has to be a lie! It has to be!_

No I was just hoping it was a lie but in the end I knew he was telling the truth. He wasn't in my mind 10 years for nothing after all.

"...Are you still thinking?" breaking me out of my stupor. "Or, have you already made up your mind?"

_Everyone why did you have to make me go alone up here? Are you saying that the final decision lies with me?_

Slowly, my hands started to move.

_No, of course not, I'm just trying to justify what I've decided to do. In the first place what do I even want to do?_

"So... you understand." the boy closed his eyes as my hand felt a familiar piece of metal. "I think that looking to the future is a great way to live."

_If I let him live he will disappear anyway and then we would have to fight against Nyx, but Nyx can't be killed so then what is the point in attempting the impossible when we're just going to die anyway. _

"But, that doesn't mean that other ways of living are wrong." He said with conviction.

_No wait, what am I thinking there's no way I could do that, but I don't want everyone else to despair over the end of our world._

Raising the gun to my head I saw the boy give me a gentle smile. "No one knows which road leads to happiness."

_Happiness? Will I be happy with killing my friend? Will I be happy with being a normal high school student? Will I be happy with betraying everyone else?_

"I'm glad I met you." I heard him say. "This must be what it means to be happy. Thanks for everything..."

_Why are you glad? That you're going to die by my hand, or is it because I'm preventing everyone else having to suffer from the fear of our deaths. Death? Am I afraid of dying from Nyx? Impossible I stopped fearing death a long time ago. Everyone dies someday it's a fact of life. But would everyone else would be able think like that in the end? Would they be able to handle our inevitable demise?_

"I'm happy I met you too, Ryoji." I said, the tears slowly dripping from my blank eyes. Gradually, I pulled the trigger.

"Forgive me."

_Since after all this thinking, I knew in my heart what my decision was from the very beginning._

_BANG!_

...

..

.

_That night, the only sound that could be heard was that of shattering glass._

.

..

...

_And so, the seasons changed._

* * *

**March 5, 2010**

**Gekkoukan High School - Early Morning**

  


Walking alone I put on my headphones and played my mp3 player as I walked to school.

_Next Track - [Brand New Days -Beginning-]_

I grimaced, stopping my hands from reflexively changing the song.

_Strange normally I love that song, I wonder what's up with me today?_

"Yo!" a voice said. Glancing behind me I saw a pervert in a baseball cap.

_Ah that must be Iori._

Running past me he went towards a cute girl in a pink sweater jacket.

_Oh it's Takeba, it's a shame I don't talk to them much even though I see them so often._

"Ah! Do you to be this loud every morning?!" Takeba said. Tuning out their conversation I continued walking until I spotted a quiet blonde haired robot girl staring at me. She was a fairly popular among our classmates even though she didn't talk much people like me.

_Robot?_

_...Did I drink something this morning? In any case why does she look so sad?_

_Prick._

"Ow!" I quickly clenched my chest "What the hell? Why does my heart hurt?"

Looking back towards the girl I realized she was gone.

_I wonder where she went?_ ..._Well it's none of my business. _I thought as I continued walking to school.

_Maybe I'll skip the morning assembly; I doubt I'll be missing much. For some reason I feel like there's somewhere I should be after all. ...Who am I kidding I probably just wanted to skip it heh._

_ Now that's settled where should I go kill time at? It's a nice day out to so maybe... _moving my eyes towards the roof. _It's decided then._

_..._

* * *

Lying down on one of the benches I gazed at the setting sun, the wind gently caressed my body. I quietly listened to my mp3 player without a care in the world, everything was perfect.

Scratch that.

It _should_ have been perfect, and yet it was not.

_In the first place why did I want to come to the roof anyway, out of all the places I could've gone I had to come here. And yet I've got this nagging feeling in the back of my head and a pain in my heart. What is wrong with me today?_

_It feels like I'm forgetting something..._

_Next Track - [Memories of You]_

"Memories?" The word stood out to me.

_%^*$# %#^ !_

Like a hammer just struck my head, pain overwhelmed my brain. "UGHH!" Grimacing, images flooded my head. I clutched my head with my right hand, waiting for the pain to settle as I tried to make sense of what I saw.

"Do you finally remember?" a voice said.

_Thump_

It was a voice that spoke in complete monotone, as if it was a machine.

"Of the things you did?"

_Thump Thump _

And yet was filled with so much emotion that I almost mistook it for someone else.

_...So that's what's going on._

Calming my heart I moved my half opened eyes to my right. Standing there was a short girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes that managed to sneak by right next to me. Her name was Aigis and she was a robot.

"It seems even if humans lose their memories their hearts will continue to move them towards the things important to them." speaking as if she solved the world's greatest mystery.

_Important..._

"When _that_ day happened I could not understand why you decided betray us."

_Stab._ Her words impaled me like stakes.

"So I chose to observe you this whole time and even with your memories gone you continued to watch over everyone. I understand now, you didn't betray anyone, you were just trying to protect everyone in your own way." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

_You were watching...you overestimate me Aigis._

"You're wrong... I didn't protect anyone. The only thing I did was betray my friends and kill another just so I could... run away..." the words slowly coming out.

_That's right I remember it all. I really was a fool, in a moment of weakness I chose the easiest possible path and the worst path. There were so many more things I could have done and yet I gave up and ran like a coward._

"I didn't do that for you guys. The only person I thought about was myself, that's how it's always been with me. Just like with the persona's, or becoming friends with everyone, all of it was for my own selfish reasons." I admitted with a bitter laugh.

"Then just who is it you're waiting for here all by yourself?" she argued.

_Stab._

"I...don't know who." I confessed.

_And even know I'm still running. I really am the worst aren't I?_

"Then why?" she asked

"I just wanted to know...if any of you hated me."

_What am I saying, the answer to that is obvious. Even if it's the end of the world I should at the very least face myself honestly._

"No that's not what I wanted to say." I corrected. "What I wanted say was... will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, I as well as everyone else believe in you and will continue to do so till the very end." she spoke with absolute certainty.

"..." I found myself embracing her, the tears threatening to spill from my cheeks.

_Back then they believed in me and even now Aigis still believes in me, but because I was unable to believe in them. I gave into despair, a despair that will result in everyone's demise. Why couldn't I do that? If I had I'm sure things would have been different, this kind of ending would have never happened! _

"Please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone..." I whimpered. The only response I got was Aigis' arms slowly wrapping around my body.

.

..

...

_If only I could have done things differently..._

...

..

.

* * *

_Static _

Static, that was all I could hear.

_Static _

As if I was watching an old TV without a signal.

_Static_

Slowly I opened my eyes to see myself in a familiar place, the Velvet Room.

"Have you awakened?" spoke an old man with a long nose and bloodshot eyes.

"Igor? Why am I here... I thought I died..." I responded or at least tried to, the static was making it difficult to see and hear.

Taking another look around my surroundings I realized the elevator wasn't moving and the room itself was dilapidated. The four doors within the room were worn down and broken or outright gone and the furniture itself was sporting numerous holes with the stuffing come out.

But what stood out the most was the beautiful girl with short white hair and a blue dress that resembled a stewardess's outfit.

With her eyes closed and holding a book, a large pentagram symbol on its cover. She let it float out in front of her, her whole body glowing all the while.

"It seems that you were able to find your answer just in time. Even though it is too late for us." he muttered thoughtfully.

_Too late?_

"Wait, what do you mean by 'too late' Igor?" surprise carrying in my voice.

"I haven't got much time to explain so listen carefully. Your world has already ended but like a light that shines brightest before it goes out your social links have brought forth a new power."

_My Social Links? How can that be possible?_

"The reason I have brought you here is for one reason, to bestow upon you this new power." sweeping his hand across the broken down table an Orb of Light appeared above it.

"New power?" I questioned.

"Alas, even I know not what will happen to you once accept it. The only thing I can say about it is 'change' ...as for what it changes... I cannot say. "

"Change? Well depending on the type of change, could it be...!" realization smashing me like a ton of bricks.

His blood shot eyes Igor gazed into mine "The only thing I ask is that you abide by your contract and agree to take responsibility for your actions." he words carried an unusual weight as he waited for my answer.

Closing my eyes, I began thinking.

_If this power is what I think it is then this could be my second chance. My chance to rewrite all the mistakes I've made._

_To not kill Ryoji._

_To not fall to despair._

_And most importantly,_

_To **believe** in my **friends**._

Opening my eyes, I gazed back into Igor's with determination. "I accept those conditions." conviction clear in my voice.

Standing up Igor spoke "Hehehe, truly it has been a great honor to have you as my final guest." he finished with a graceful bow.

_Static_

Hearing this, the beautiful girl closed the book and strolled towards me. Handing the book to me it vanished when it touched my hand.

_What the?_

She giggled slightly at my surprised face "I too am pleased to have met you honored guest." I expected her to bow as well but instead she embraced me.

_Static_

"Elizabeth..." I returned her embrace.

_Static Static Static_

Suddenly, as if my connection to the world was lost the static became louder and more prevalent.

_Static_

_Static_Stepping back she gave _Static_ me a sad smile_ StaticStatic_

_Static _"Good_Static_bye, _StaticStatic_I love..._Static_

_StaticStaticStaticStaticStaticStaticStaticStatic_

_StaticStaticStaticStatiStaticStaticStaticStatiSt  
aticStaticStaticStatStaticStaticStaticStatiStaticS  
taticStaticStatiStaticStaticStaticStatiStaticStaticStatic  
StatiStaticStaticStaticStaticStatiStaticStaticStaticStaticStatiStatic_

The static was getting worse now as I couldn't hear what she was saying anymore.

_Static._

Like flipping a switch the Velvet Room disappeared as if it didn't exist in the first place.

I began to fall, or at least I thought I was but then there was **_nothing_** to fall towards. I looked around but there was **_nothing_** to see. There was **_nothing_** to feel, **_nothing_** to taste, **_nothing_** to hear.

The only thing that existed was me and the Orb of Light that floated above my hands.

_Power to change huh, my chance to rewrite the things I've done. This is it. No more tears. This is where it begins, I won't mess up this time._

Confirming my resolve, I gently raised the Orb of Light as it began to fill the world of **_nothing_** with light.

.

..

...

* * *

**Month XX Day XX Year XX**

Regaining consciousness I immediately noticed something amiss. It felt like I was missing something vital like.

_What the hell! Where are my personas!?_

Moving off the ground I quickly fell back down.

_Thump! _

_Hard. This is freakin hard! _

The first thing I noticed was the roughness of the concrete below me, my body laying, stomach flat, upon it.

_Gah my body is all sore, how long have I been sleeping here..._

_It's pretty dark... Is it night time? _

Lifting my eyes of the ground I saw the world shaded in green. That could only mean one thing. I quickly tried pushing myself off the ground but my body didn't move the way I wanted it to making me flop back on the ground. Looking to my arms I noticed how short they were.

_I see, I guess I should've expected that._ Glancing at the rest of my body I could tell my body was that of a child.

_How troublesome._

...

* * *

Finally reorienting myself with my old body I stood up to take in my surroundings. With one glance I immediately understood where I was, the giant sea of blood to my sides made sure of that.

**The Moonlight Bridge - Dark Hour**

_I guess for me this really was the beginning of everything. The day Ryoji was sealed in me, the day my parents died. _

_...Now that I think about it where are my parents?_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Boom!_

The bridge rattled from an unknown force. Hearing the gunshots from behind me I quickly spun around.

In the distance I could see smoke rising from a burning car that was turned to its side. Without wasting a second I dashed towards the car. I knew it was already too late but I had to at least try to save my parents.

_Bang! _

_Fwoosh! _

_Chink!_

_ Bang! Bang!_

As I got closer to the wreckage I could see Aigis fighting a shadow-like being with a sword in its hand and a dinosaur like mask. That mask could only be one thing, Thanatos, but it wasn't like the Thanatos I knew its' body only had its arms and head with the rest of it being mere pieces of cloth making it resemble a wraith more than anything else. What stood out the most though, was that it didn't have its iconic cape of coffins.

_So I really did go back in time._

The battle raged on between the two seemingly trading blow for blow but I could tell that Aigis was obviously losing the encounter. Though at the moment I couldn't have cared less, because my eyes saw something more important, something I couldn't look away from.

_Or not._

It was a cry from a child sitting on her knees. A girl with long red hair, that child was desperately trying to get the attention of the boy she was clinging to.

_A boy with_ _short blue hair._

_A boy that looked almost exactly like me._

"Nii-chan! Okaa-san and Otou-san are... are..." tears running down her face as she vainly trying to get the boys attention.

The boy himself had a blank look on his face as he numbly stared at the wreckage. An arm stuck out from the bottom of the wreck, the blood seeping from the bottom of it. The wreck continued to burn even fiercer.

_This is what you meant Igor._

I rushed as quickly as I could to the boy and girl.

_"The only thing I ask is that you abide by your contract and agree to take responsibility for your actions," r_emembering Igor's words.

_Responsibility huh._

This second chance wasn't for **me**, it was for **them**. I understood that now.

_But even so my resolve won't waver from just that!_

"You two get away from the car!" I screamed. The girl noticing quickly looked to the car before trying to tell her brother to move.

_Why isn't she moving? _Looking at her legs I realized they must be injured. As if mocking me the flames on the car rose even more, preparing to blow at any second.

_Damn it! Come on move faster! I won't let them die!_ My body moving far faster than any child should be able to move.

Reaching them I looked them both over, the boy was relatively uninjured save for a few bruises and scratches. The girl looked to be about the same save for her left ankle, _she must have sprained it._

"Come on you two we need to move!" I said as I lifted the girl by the waist with my right hand, putting her left arm around my neck. "Nii-chan?" she said with a confused look towards me.

"Sorry I don't have any siblings." I responded with a slight smile.

"What's your names?" I asked. As quickly as possible I moved the girl away from the car, while trying to get the boy to move ahead of me. He moved with slow steps, barely acknowledging my words.

"My name is Arisato, Arisato Hamuko. My brother's is Minato." she replied.

_Arisato...Hamuko and Minato...I see..._

I wasn't sure how far away we had gotten before a faint rumbling could be heard from the wreck.

"Shit!" I cursed. Quickly I shielded the kids best I could with my small body.

_Kaboom!_

"GAHHH!" a sharp pain could be felt from my back as we all fell to the ground. "Onii-san are you okay?" the girl asked with worry.

_FUCK! THIS HURTS! Kuh! Is there something in my back? _Moving my body slightly I could feel something going through my back to my stomach drag across the ground the blood already pouring from my stomach.

_Guh! Don't think I'll be able to move like this._

Hiding the pain I felt in my back I smiled "Heh, don't worry about me. I'll protect you guys for sure." I said with conviction.

_Though I don't know how long I'll be able to stay conscious at this rate. _The girl and boy both stared wide-eyed at me.

Unknown to the children, Aigis' battle was reaching an end.

* * *

**_Aigis_**

_Main Objective: The destruction of 13th Arcana._

_Main Objective is deemed currently impossible._

_Switching to secondary directive in case of failure of Main Objective._

_Main Objective has changed: Sealing of the 13th Arcana._

_Searching for suitable vessel..._

_Searching..._

_Searching..._

_3 vessels located._

_Scanning biological life systems..._

_2 vessels within acceptable parameters._

_Systems have determined that splitting of the 13th Arcana shall increase mission success rate by 50%._

_"Commencing sealing operation..."_

* * *

_Hmm it's been strangely quiet ever since the car exploded. ...!_

Hit by a sudden realization I quickly looked around before seeing Aigis behind Hamuko running towards us, Thanatos quickly chasing her.

"AIGIS WAIT! STOP! Don't do it them!" I yelled in desperation.

Not even paying attention to me Aigis continued advancing towards us.

"Commencing sealing operation..." she said before my world was covered in darkness.

...

* * *

_White._

That was all that could be seen.

_Where am I?_

As I began to sit up I noticed my hands being gripped by something. Looking down I saw two kids with bandages wrapped around various parts of their body lying on my bed. Both of them were holding onto my hands.

Smiling wryly I decided to get comfortable while I waited for them to awaken.

.

..

...

* * *

"NO!" Hamuko screamed "I want to stay with Onii-san!" she said while grabbing onto me for dear life.

"..." though he didn't say anything Minato was grabbing onto me as much as his sister, if not harder.

To their reactions the officer in the room could only sigh.

_Well I can understand his reaction, when a kid with no relatives nor background information to speak of, the only thing you could do is send them to an orphanage. And yet two kids who just lost their parents want to stay with the kid with as all. Not to mention the three of them having a mild case of 'amnesia'. This would obviously be a headache for anyone._

"Look that's just not possible, we can't send this kid with the rest of you all right. So let go of him so we can get you guys out of the hospital." the officer said while trying to pry them off of me.

""NOOOOOOO!"" they both yelled.

_Ah, I might die at this rate._ My spirit slowly started to leave my body.

"Sir? I got a message for you." the officer's younger partner seemed to have walked in while I was being strangled.

"Hmm...WHAT!? Just why would they do that?" he questioned.

"Sir, do you think this may have something to do with the Kirijo group?" the younger officer asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." the older officer said with a sigh. Turning towards us he continued "All right kids looks like you win." as if giving up a hard fought battle.

_Wait seriously?! That doesn't make sense, why would they allow us to stay together...unless they don't want us to be separated. But for what? Just who allowed this to happen?_

"Yay!" Hamuko cheerily said before the both of them proceeded to squeeze me even harder.

"Anyway we'll have the paperwork settled for you in due time." the older officer said while ignoring my silent pleas. "Ah right, what was your name again kid?" he said while looking towards me.

"My name?"

"My name is..."

"Yuuki."

"Yuuki, Makoto."

* * *

**A/N:**

Yo Fate here! This is my first time writing a story, so I'm not quite sure if I did a good job or not to be honest haha.

Any who about Makoto, he's based of the idea of how the MC was not as close to everyone in SEES compared to how the FeMC is.

About the chapter itself, it was pretty much used to set up the next chapter. Which will start at the intro of the game and will show the scene that really sparked the whole story in the first place for me.

Leave any comments and criticisms.

**Posted: 5/11/2014**

Edit 1: Man Fixing the formatting issues is annoying and fixed some errors I made.

Edit 2: Went a finally edited the chapter and stopped being lazy and described things a bit more. Hopefully it isn't as bad as before haha.

**Edit 3:** Decided to change some stuff and rewrite some stuff as well, felt it was a bit melodramatic so toned it down a bit. Fixed some more errors I forgot and accidentally made.

**Last Edit: 6/8/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

_text_ - thoughts/sound effects

**text -** time/date

**_text - _**Point of view

**text**** - **location

...

* * *

**April 6, 2009**

**_Makoto_**

_Next Track [Burn My Dread -Last Battle-]_

_"Attention Passengers, we sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay."_

_"Next stop is Iwatodai."_

_So the time has finally come._

_"Iwatodai."_

_The beginning and ending of everything, for me and them. _Moving my gaze to my sides.

_"Iwatodai."_

"Time to wake up you two." I said towards my siblings sleeping against me.

My "little sister" was a girl with red eyes and auburn hair done in a high ponytail, silver barrettes in the form of XXII were clipped to her hair. It was a little inside joke from me but it seems she liked it and wears it almost every day. She was wearing a uniform of the school we just transferred to.

Gekkoukan High School.

Taking off her headphones she got up "Hm? What is it Onii-chan? Are we already here?" Hamuko said slightly yawning. "Five more minutes..." Minato said clearly intending to sleep more than a few minutes.

Her brother on the other hand had dark blue hair that covered one of his eyes. Usually he can be seen with his headphones on and his hands in his pockets. Like his sister he was wearing the uniform as well.

And then there was me, I who also had dark blue hair dyed it black and instead of my hair covering one eye it covered both. What I wore was the standard uniform just like them, headphones on my ears. Around my neck was a black scarf it was ...a reminder if you will. I decided to change my appearance because I quickly realized that too many questions would be asked with my similarities between my "siblings."

Putting on a slight smile I spoke "Well if don't mind me getting angry, go ahead and sleep a little longer."

Panicking, he quickly got up "I'm awake Nii-san!"

_"This is the final train bound to Tatsumi Port Island..."_

The doors to the train opened, with us the only passengers getting off the train. _Well it's no surprise considering how late at night it is._

As we began to leave the station we saw a small purple butterfly floating in front of us.

**Time never waits.**

**It delivers all equally to the same end.**

**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**

**however limited it may be...**

**You will be given one year;**

**go forth without falter,**

**with your heart as your guide...**

The words floated into our heads as the butterfly disappeared.

_So your here to huh._

"Nii-san?" "Onii-chan?" They spoke giving me a confused look from what we just saw.

Continuing walking I broke the silence "It's nothing. We should probably hurry before..."

As if flipping a switch, the world around us became shaded in green. Water turned to blood as we could see the blood flowing down a clock nearby us and all over the ground. What stood out the most though was the ominous yellow glow the moon gave off.

"...that happens."

Without missing a beat Hamuko grabbed onto my right arm while Minato just gave a silent sigh as we continued walking past the coffins that stood along the street towards the dorm.

* * *

**_Minato_**

Opening the door to the dorm, I noticed the lights of the dorm were on.

"?" _Weird._

"Nii-chan what's wrong?" Hamuko said as she walked through the door no longer holding onto Makoto-nii.

"The lights..." I said pointing to it.

"The lights? Ah! Your right that is strange...Onii-chan what do you think?" she said to Makoto-nii as he came through the door.

"You're late." a voice suddenly spoke from behind the counter.

"I've been waiting a very long time for you two." he said, this time standing in front of me.

_How did he move so fast?_

_Snap_

Snapping his fingers he pointed to two red folders resting on the counter "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there."

"It's a contract." the folder opening with a flourish. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll take full responsibility for your actions...you know, the usual stuff."

_What's this kid talking about and where did he come from?_

"Contract? Well it seems kind of weird to have to sign a contract to get into a dorm." Hamuko said as she proceeded to look over the document.

_"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."_

_Hamuko Arisato_

And then sign it anyway

Eh, guess I'll sign it too then, it'll probably save some trouble later on anyway.

_Minato Arisato_

Having finished signing the documents the boy picked them up.

_Wait there was only two of them, what about Makoto-nii?_

"No one can escape time."

"It delivers all to the same end." he said as he raised the folders in front of his face.

"You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

Turning the documents sideways he made them vanish. An eerie smile graced his face as his body starting fading to black.

"And so it begins."

With that the world lost its light and returned to its green shade.

* * *

**_Makoto_**

_So this is what it must look like to everyone else whenever they saw me go to the Velvet Room._ I thought to myself as I saw my siblings mumbling about contracts.

_I was wondering if anything would be different, but it seems so far things are consistent with the events that happened in my world, aside from a few alterations of course. Now then if memory serves she should be here any second now..._

"Who's there!" a scared voice yelled.

_Yukari_

Ahead of us standing near the wall was a girl slightly shorter then my siblings with short light-brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink sweater jacket that had a cute red ribbon loosely tied to it. Around her neck was a heart shaped choker. Moving my eyes downwards I saw a black mini skirt.

_I really missed you._

On her right leg were a holster and a gun. I wonder if she wears that so people would look at her legs, well I mean she does have some pretty good legs...should I call her legs from now on?

_Then again you're not my Yukari. My Yukari is already dead. Is this what they call loving a shadow?_

Ignoring my silly thoughts I shook my head before continuing inspecting the rest of her body. On her legs she wore black stockings with white lines that went up to just below her knees and brown loafers.

_Yep she's just as cute as I remember._ I raised my hand to my head. _I need to remain focused now's not the time for this._

"How can you be... But it's...!"

Stepping back a little her eyes narrowed "It can't be..." fear and suspicion taking her voice.

_I don't blame her for that line of thinking, we were suspicious looking. I mean aside from just our luggage Hamuko had a bag large enough to hold a hockey stick, while Minato and I had cloth wrapped around an objects big enough to be baseball bats._

Breathing heavily Yukari moved her hands to her holster ready to grab the gun at a moment's notice.

_And she's panicking just like back then._

She quickly looked at all of us before pulling out her gun when she saw me.

_Stab_

"Wait!" an elegant voice said.

Behind Yukari stood a girl with long wavy dark red hair and matching red eyes, her left one being covered by her hair. Below she wore the long black skirt of Gekkoukan High, a gun holster around her waist, and black knee high boots with high heels.

_Mitsuru..._

Above she wore an elegant white blouse, with a big red ribbon.

_I...Ugh this is bad at this rate I won't be able to remain in control of myself. _Fear? Happiness? Sadness? Guilt? I wasn't sure what to instead I closed my eyes attempting to calm down my emotions, going over her appearance with the one of my memories.

_An elegant and beautiful girl as always, maybe I should start calling you **Madam** from now on._

_Flick_

The lights within the room came on as I heard the sound of music come from our headphones.

_Music really calms me down, _sighing slightly.

Relaxing Yukari put the gun back in her holster as both girls walked towards us.

"I didn't think all of you would arrive so late." Madam said as she looked at us.

"My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who are they?" Legs questioned.

"They are transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here." Madam answered.

"Is it okay for them to be here?"

"I guess we'll see." giving a slight smile as she said that.

_Guess she's happy for so many potential recruits._

"This is Takeba Yukari." Madam said while gesturing to the girl next to her.

"She'll be a junior this spring just like the two of you."

_Ah I wonder how different things will be because of me._

"...Hey." Legs said bowing slightly.

"Why do you have a gun?" Hamuko said

"Huh?" panic streaking across her face.

"Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby..." Legs tried to explain.

"That's one hell of a hobby you got there Legs." I responded dryly.

"Legs!?" Glancing to herself she turned back to me. "Great there's another pervert just as bad as Junpei." she said in disgust quickly moving to stand behind Madam.

_Junpei you have my condolences._

Hamuko rushed in front of me to cover my eyes. "Onii-chan you pervert!"

"Hey you can't blame this on me! I'm not the one showing off my supple legs. Or rather you could say it's her fault tempting an innocent guy like me." confidence radiating from my words.

"Oh, ok then." releasing her hands from my eyes completely believing me.

_Muahah that's right let me continue to stare at her shapely legs and Madam's excellent body._

"Don't just believe what he says!" Legs complained.

As if the previous exchanged never happened Madam looked at Minato "You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense."

He gave a blank look in return.

"It's not a real gun of course" she said with a smile.

_Technically that is true._

"It's getting late, you all should get some rest."

"The third floor is the woman's floor and the second is the men's. The Arisatos' rooms are at the end of the hallway."

Looking at me she continued "Yuuki-san your room is next to the male Arisato's, all of your things should already be there."

_I'm not surprised she knows my name, I'm sure they investigated all of us anyway._

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari said while smiling at my sister. Before leading her there she gave me a dirty look.

"Haha." I let a small chuckle out as Minato and I followed after them.

* * *

**_Hamuko_**

Reaching the third floor I followed after Yukari.

"So Arisato-san the other two are your Onii-sans huh." breaking the silence.

"Yep, though only Minato is related by blood. We've just been with Makoto-nii for years so it felt natural. Oh and feel free to just call me Hamuko since there are two of us."

"Alright you can call me Yukari then, but 10 years huh must have been tough considering how _he_ is."

Giggling slightly I responded "Makoto-nii likes to tease people so he was probably just joking... I think."

_Though that's only people he likes..._

"And we're here. Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since its right at the end of the hall and everything." Yukari said hoping to break the awkwardness from before.

"So, any questions?"

"Hmm... oh! What was that contract we had to sign before all about?"

"Huh? What's this about a contract?" honesty carrying in her voice.

_Doesn't seem like she's lying._

"Ah it's nothing then." sounding a little disappointed.

_I had thought that the boy was just a magician or maybe he was a ghost! He did have this eerie feeling to him. Or maybe he was a vampire or a demon! ...Oh no! We just sold our souls to a demon!_

"Um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station was everything okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah! Since Makoto-nii and Minato-nii were there with me." I said with a smile.

"I see..." she smiled back at me "Well, I'd better get going..." Walking away she stopped and turned back to me. "I'm sure you still have other questions but let's save them for another night okay? Good night." leaving before I could respond.

_Guess I should head to bed too then._

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Pulling my phone out I looked at the screen.

_1 Msg from Mako_

_Will be leavin early 2mw  
2 look in2 sum stuff,  
make sure Mina goes  
2 scool. C U there._

_- Love Mako_

* * *

**April 7**

_knock knock_

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

"One sec~" finishing tying up my hair I unlocked the door.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

"Totally! Let's just go wake up Minato-nii real quick. Mako-nii left already so we can go once we wake him." speaking full of energy.

* * *

**_Minato_**

_knock knock_

"Nii-chan wake up its morning~!"

"..."

_knock knock knock knock_

"Come on, don't you want to have fun out our new school?"

"Maybe he left already?"

"...Impossible." "..."

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

"..." _annoying._

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

"Go away..."

"Nii-chan we're going to be late if you keep making us wait."

"..."

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

"Let me sleep."

"That's no good sleeping in like that on such a nice day~ come on~ let's go~"

"..." _give up._

"I don't think he really wants to go maybe we should go without him?"

"..." _Did I win?_

* * *

**_Yukari_**

"I think we should give up he's not budging at all and we really will be late at this rate." I said with a hint of worry.

"Yukari-san let me teach you a few magic words." Hamuko said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nii-chan if you don't get up... Mako-nii is going to be angry."

_kachink! fwoosh~_

Faster than I could blink the door opened to reveal Arisato dressed messily with bed hair.

_Fast!_

Smiling Hamuko asked "Ready to go?"

Sweat dropping from his head "...Ya." Minato spoke in defeat.

"What's so scary about that pervert?" I wondered.

Both of them turned to me before turning to each other and shivering.

* * *

**Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru"**

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?"

Both Arisatos were quiet as they stared outside the monorail. The shiny blue sea glistened beneath them as it touched the blue of the sky. Seeing their faces Yukari smiled "This is my favorite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea." both of them nodding numbly as they watched the scenery flow by.

"Our stop is Port Island Station, from there we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle." Yukari explained. "So that's it. See there it is!" Yukari said pointing to the school that slowly came into view.

"OHH~" Hamuko looked as if she were a tourist her eyes' sparkling all the while..

Minato opted to simply let his eyes open wider.

Yukari giggled when she saw this.

* * *

Walking together they headed towards the school, with several people saying hello to Yukari.

Moving in front of the other two Yukari spun and faced both of them.

"Well here we are."

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High! Hope you like it!" giving them a charming smile, her hair gently blowing in the wind.

* * *

"And that concludes the tour." she said content written on her face.

_clap clap clap_

"Oh thank you for escorting us Tour Guide-san." Hamuko responded cheerily.

"Stop it that's embarrassing." Yukari was laughing slightly.

"No no no, it was that good wasn't Nii-chan?" turning to her sibling.

"...Nii-chan are you okay? Your face is a little red." she questioned, understanding slowly coming to her.

"Ya...it was pretty good." was all he said before he started walking away.

"What was that about?" Yukari asked.

"Ohohoho worry not my dear~" Hamuko said in a high pitched voice while holding her hand near her face.

Sweat dropping from Yukari's head. "Anyway, do you have any questions before I go?"

"Nope, I'll be okay." Hamuko replied.

"All right then." a little unsure she continued "Hey...About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later." she said as she left.

With Yukari gone that can only mean one thing.

~ Teasing Minato-nii! ~

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

**_Makoto_**

"10 years..." that's all I could think about.

_10 years since I killed a friend..._

_10 years since I betrayed my friends..._

_10 years since the world ended..._

_10 years since my new world began..._

_10 years to prepare..._

_Slap!_

Red hand marks could be seen on my face as I got off my bed. _Now's not the time to reminiscence, I've only got two days till the next full moon. If I screw up then those 10 years will be wasted. I need to get a move on. _

_...But how much will the events follow the events of my old world? Or rather how much do **I** want it to follow? I've had 10 years to think about this and yet I'm still unsure. What is the **right** choice? If things change too much then my knowledge will become useless, but in the first place do **I** even have the **right** to change anything? This isn't my world, these aren't my people, is this even my fight?_

_What is the **right answer**..._

As I walked around in my room, something shimmered out of the corner of my eye. Walking towards the object I pick it up. A grin I couldn't help but show covered my face. Putting the object back down on my table I put the scarf lying on my chair around my neck. Quickly making my way to the command room before anyone else could get up. _It wouldn't be wise to let them know what I'm doing._

After all, I didn't need to find my answer.

I already had it.

_Shining in the morning sun_

_was a picture of three children_

_a big smile on each of their faces._

* * *

**Class 2-F - After School**

"Go away..." Minato pleaded to his sibling

"Aw come on Nii-chan don't be like that it was a pretty cute reaction after all." Hamuko responded with a smile a mile wide.

Minato groaned.

"Sup, dude. How's it goin?" said a student in a baseball cap.

Ignoring the new voice Minato went back to pretending to sleep.

"What's his problem?" the student asked.

"Oh don't mind him." Hamuko replied. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Iori Junpei. Nice to meet you." he said.

Thinking this as his only chance Minato quietly tried to sneak away while Junpei distracted his sibling, quietly putting his things in his bag as fast as he could. Finally leaving his seat he began making his way to the door when suddenly his hand was put into a vice like grip. Wondering where that grip was coming from he looked for the source. Of course that grip belonged only to one person.

Hamuko.

Cursing himself for being slow he gave up escaping and resigned himself to his inevitable fate.

"At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Yukari sighed. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

Hamuko's face lit up with Yukari's appearance. Minato's on the other hand fell even more.

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly. Plus she's not the only one I came here to talk to." Junpei argued.

"If you say so." Yukari replied not believing a word. Ignoring Junpei she turned to the Arisato's.

"Anyway, some coincidence that we'd all be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"I'm glad to have a friend." Hamuko said

"A friend? Oh... you mean me." surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I... I'm glad we ended up in the same class, too." her words warming up to the idea.

"And I'm sure someone else is glad for other reasons as well." tightening her grip on Minato as he futilely tried to escape.

"Ya, me! So lemme in on the fun to!" Junpei complained. Hamuko released her grip on her sibling.

Breathing a sigh of relief Minato held his hand out to Junpei "Arisato Minato, Minato is fine."

"Nice to meet you Minato-kun" Junpei returning the hand shake.

"Oh! I'm Hamuko!" energetically including herself as well.

Smiling Junpei commented "Seems like things are gonna be fun this year."

"I swear you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen." Yukari chided.

"By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard the three of you came to school together this morning." ignoring Yukari's previous comment. "A guy surrounded on both sides by cuties... The whole class was buzzing about you. Cmon, give me the dirt." Junpei spoke clearly enjoying this.

"Oh my!" Hamuko in surprise moved her hand to her mouth.

"To think Nii-sama was such a sinful man. Whatever shall I do?" wrapping her arms around Minato's, sounding as if it was truly a big problem.

"NiNiNii-sama!?" Junpei sputtered as he took a couple steps back.

"Yeah, her last name is Arisato as well." Minato supplied not even taking note of sibling holding onto him.

"And isn't the one who's troubled Takeba-san?" Minato continued.

"R-Right, we live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay?" Yukari explained. "Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried." she complained.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not like I'm the one spreading it, and it's not like anyone takes those rumors seriously." Junpei argued. "Oh speaking of rumors, have you heard the one of the third year transfer student?"

* * *

**_Yukari_**

"..." Everyone stopped to listen.

_What did he do to get rumors about him that fast?_

"They say he's quite strange. From what I heard he has dirty black hair that he uses to hide both of his eyes. Apparently he does that so people don't notice the bags there from his withdrawal symptoms."

_I may not like Yuuki-senpai but even I think that is a bit much._

"No one has seen him talk to anyone for more than a minute and he never pays attention to any of his classes. And yet he's in class 3A, the same class as the student council president to be."

_That could only be Kirijo-senpai, she's the one most likely to win after all._

Ignoring Junpei, I looked at the Arisatos. Minato's face was blank while Hamuko's eyes were closed but the thing that stood out the most was that they were both shaking.

"They say he must have threatened someone to get there." recounting the rumors unaware of his companions feelings.

"Junpei... I think that's enough." I said worryingly.

"And the black scarf he's always wearing is to remind himself of someone he killed." Junpei finishing casting infuriate.

_SLAM!_

The room became silent.

Or rather Minato made it silent after slamming his hands onto his desk. Hamuko opened her eyes with fury radiating from them she glared at Junpei "You..." her words dripping with venom. "What do you know..." slowly squeezing the words out.

"Eh?" is all Junpei managed to say as if he was hit by Pulinpa.

Even I was afraid, this was the first time I've seen Hamuko angry at all, while Minato looked like anything else besides... sleepy.

But before anything else could happen a pair of hands petted the Arisato's heads.

"Well now, you guys certainly look full of energy." gently smiling as Makoto said that.

"Senpai!" I exclaimed. _That's some timing, was he outside listening?_

"Did I miss anything?" he questioned. As if he didn't hear anything said earlier he continued to pet them softly.

"Ahh...nnnoo nothing at all senpai." Junpei's voice quivering.

"I see. Hm, it seems we haven't been acquainted, my name is Yuuki Makoto." he responded.

"My name Iori Junpei ssir. It's pleasure to meet you." Junpei bowing respectfully.

"Likewise Iori-kun, I hope you'll be kind to these two." gesturing to the Arisatos.

"Yes Sir." an immediate reply.

"Ah, you're here as well" directing his words to me. "I assume you're in this class as well then Takeba-kun, has your day been well?"

"It's been a pretty decent day so far senpai." I said with a strained smile.

"How about you two, how has your day been?" he spoke as he lifted his hands from their heads.

"...Not enough sleep." Minato said sadly as his siblings laughed.

Finally calm they both recounted the day's events; though without the same energy they had before. With them calm it eased the tension that permeated the room.

"You're a real idiot sometimes you know that?" I gave Junpei a pointed look.

"Well how was I supposed to know they would react like that!?" he pleaded innocence.

"Didn't you think it was a little strange for there to be 3 transfer students at the same exact time? They obviously knew each other." I stated. "And even before that. Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" disappointment covering my face.

_Honestly, I really hate that about you._

"...Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff." speaking to the rest of the group.

"And you better apologize for what you did." I whispered to Junpei.

"All right, all right, I'll apologize ok." he responded.

"I hope so..." I said with a bit of doubt.

"Ah Takeba-kun I need to speak with you for a bit about that."

_Me?_

"I'll see you guys back at the dorm ok?" he said back to his siblings before following after me.

"Nii-san shall we go?" Nodding Minato grabbed is bag. Chasing after them Junpei pleaded "Ah! You guys wait!"

* * *

**_Makoto_**

"Is this about before senpai?" she asked while we walked.

"Ah that, nope I have a general idea of what happened back there." I answered.

_Rumors sure travel fast._

"You do? Well I guess that's not too surprising. Then again how did those rumors of you begin in the first place? They were a little too ridiculous to happen this quickly." she questioned.

"Well let's just say I'm not very good with people." I laughed nervously.

_Well some of it was true though._

"Anyway let's just forget about that what I came to you for was for a request of sorts." I said going back to the previous topic.

"Request?" a question mark appeared above her head.

"You said something about being in the archery club right? Well I was wondering..."

* * *

**Dormitory Lounge - Evening**

"Sorry about today, normally Junpei isn't that bad." Yukari apologized.

"It's ok he already came and apologized to us after you left. We know he didn't mean to do it on purpose."

Giving a slight smile she responded "That's good to hear."

Looking in Mitsuru's direction she saw Minato reading a book in front of her.

"You're both probably tired after all that's happened today. Maybe you should go to bed early tonight?"

"Ya, maybe that's a good idea." Hamuko considered. "Nii-chan, we should probably sleep."

_Fwoop!_

The sound of Minato closing his book could be heard.

"A moment please, do you happen to know where Yuuki-san has gone?" Mitsuru demanded.

"Onii-chan? He said he was going to the shrine for a little." Hamuko answered.

"Could I ask you to tell him to return here quickly, he should not be outside alone at this time of night. It's been far too dangerous lately." she ordered.

"Ok. I was going to message him anyway. Though I don't think a little danger would do much to him." speaking lightly as she pulled out her phone. Minato lightly nodded his head, giving her a look of understanding.

"?" "?" Confusion gracing Yukari's and Mitsuru's faces.

"Anyway, he should be here any second now." she smirked. Seeing this Minato quickly backed away from his sibling.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

_Fwoosh!_

The door to the dorm opened violently.

"Hamuko! Minato! What happened, are you okay!?" panic filling his voice.

"Welcome back Mako-nii!" she said cheerily.

"Welcome... back?" walking towards Hamuko, Makoto pulled on her cheeks, ticks marks appearing above his head.

"Ow! ow! ow!, it hurts, it hurts Onii-chan!" she spoke with tears in her eyes.

Sweat dropped from everyone's foreheads.

_Cough_

"I apologize, I was the one who asked her to call you to back quickly." Mitsuru interrupted.

"I must ask you to remain inside the dorms at night." she asked but it clearly was an order.

"I see, all right I'll be sure to do that _Madam_." he said as he released Hamuko.

"..._Madam_?"

Rubbing her red cheeks Hamuko asked "What were you doing at the shrine anyway Onii-chan?"

"Oh that? I..." he looked at the rest of the room before continuing "...was looking for something. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." he yawned. "Anyway it's getting late we should probably head to bed now. Good night." he said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Ah! Wait for us Onii-chan!" grabbing Minato she chased after Makoto.

"They certainly get along." Mitsuru mused.

"After what happened at school today, I'm not surprised." Yukari replied.

"?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

* * *

**April 8**

**Nagasaki Shrine - After school**

"Let's see...it should be here. It took me some time to track them down." Makoto said as he led his siblings to the grave site.

"Makoto-nii you could have told us, we would've helped you look." Minato nodding his head as she said that.

"It's been a long time since we've last been here, you two don't need to worry about stuff like this.

You should be enjoying yourselves." he laughed.

Hamuko pouted at that statement while Minato sighed.

"Found it." Makoto stopped in front a small dirty grave. Grabbing a nearby bucket and brush he began cleaning the grave, his siblings helping without saying a word.

* * *

**Dormitory Lounge - Evening**

**_Makoto_**

"Oh, their back." Yukari said.

"So these are our new guests..." the sophisticated gentleman said.

_Ikutsuki..._

He walked towards us "Good evening." the bastard greeted.

"You two take care of this" I whispered to my siblings.

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for you school." a smile plastered on his face.

_Even though I know his true motives, there's nothing I can do about him currently._

"Please, have a seat." the bastard gestured.

_I could kill him now, but that would cause trouble for **them**._

"Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

_Plus I have no idea what would happen if I did that._

"Is there anything else?"

_My best hope would be to follow events for now until a good chance to change events, otherwise..._

"Well, the other night, we saw..." Hamuko explained.

_Things would get a lot more difficult that's for sure._

As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!" he chuckled.

_Must_

_Resist _

_Urge _

_To _

_Kill..._

"..." The room went silent as Ikutsuki left.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes." Yukari sighed. "By the way, about your clothes..." she trailed off looking at the formal black clothes we wore.

"..." my siblings continued to stay silent so I spoke up instead.

"These? Today we went to visit their parent's grave. It's been 10 years since we've last been here, so I figured that should be one of the first things we do when we came back here."

"Oh your parents were..." Yukari went silent in understanding. "What about you senpai?"

"Me? I'm an orphan with no relatives to speak of. It was just by some twist of fate that I ended up meeting these two and goin with them as they moved between relatives." I laughed softly.

Hamuko looked down while Minato closed his eyes at the words.

_Looks like tonight is going to be one of those nights._

Trying to change the subject Yukari looked to me for help.

"Well it's getting a bit late so we're gonna head to bed. Good night Takeba-san."

"Ah, Good night." I heard her say as I made my way up the stairs as Hamuko held onto my right arm and Minato walking to my left.

* * *

**Command Room - Late Night**

"It seems none of them are able to sleep." Mitsuru stated.

"..." Yukari remained silent.

"Hm?" "?"

Looking at the monitor they saw Hamuko sitting on her bed. After a couple moments she pulled out her cell phone.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

From the two other videos feeds they saw Minato and Makoto pull out their phones. Both of them left their rooms. Minato carrying a pillow while Makoto carried a blanket, both carried an object wrapped in cloth.

"Where are they going?" Yukari wondered.

They saw the boys go up the stairs and onto the third floor.

"I hope I don't have to punish anyone tonight." Mitsuru threatened.

Not long after saying that, the boys entered Hamuko's room.

_static_

_"Can't sleep?" Makoto asked. Hamuko only nodded in reply._

_"Can't be helped then." he laughed softly._

_Minato already heading to Hamuko's bed as this was going on put the clothed object on her table. Taking the side near the wall, he put his pillow down and went to sleep. Afterwards Hamuko took the other side, while Makoto seeing no room left just moved her chair next to the bed. Resting his clothed object near the bed wrapping the blanket he brought around himself._

_"Um...Nii-chan..." speaking quietly like a child she held out her left hand her right hand already grabbing Minato's._

_Smiling wryly Makoto held her hand as she went to sleep._

_static_

"Um...Kirijo-senpai..." guilt rising in Yukari's voice.

_static_

_"Mom...Dad..." Hamuko sobbed in her sleep._ Minato himself was silent but looking at his face you could see a frown.

_"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." Makoto talked softly as he rubbed their heads._

_static_

Moving her eyes away from the screen she answered "I suppose I could let this one slide."

* * *

"Working hard? So, how are they doing?" Ikutsuki asked

"The Arisatos went to bed a little awhile ago. They're asleep now. Makoto on the other hand is still awake." Mitsuru reported.

"He's still awake? What for?" he looked towards the monitor.

"Probably watching over the other two." Yukari supplied.

"Mr. Chairman, do you think they are...?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Well, let's wait and see for now...The Dark Hour is approaching after all."

**_Dark Hour_**

"Hmm... their still sleeping though it seems Yuuki-kun is still awake." Ikutsuki noted.

"I think I get where one of rumors about Yuuki-senpai came from, if he's planning to stay awake during the whole Dark Hour." Yukari concluded.

"Rumors?" the other two questioned.

Suddenly put on the spot Yukari panicked a bit "Ah, wwell there were some rumors floating around about Yuuki-senpai. One of them being about him hiding his eyes so people couldn't see the bags there." she disclosed.

"The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour." Ikutsuki explained. "During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

Understanding already on Mitsuru's face "Depending on how long he's been able to experience the Dark Hour, then it is no wonder that he sleeping in class, if he's staying awake to watch over the Arisatos."

"The only question that remains is whether or not they have the _potential_." Ikutsuki pondered. "Although, they must. ...If they didn't, the shadows would've preyed on them by now especially with three of them together like this." he reasoned.

"Scary..." Yukari said.

"In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Mitsuru replied.

"I feel bad, though, spying on them like this..." guilt filling Yukari's words.

Though Mitsuru didn't say it, she felt the same.

* * *

**_Makoto_**

_From what I remember this was the night I first entered the velvet room._

Moving my eyes to the two sleeping on the bed I pondered. _But with the two of them both having contracts... Guess I'll just have to wait till they tell me about it._

Moving those thoughts to the back of my head I focused my thoughts to tomorrow.

_If I recall correctly Akihiko gets injured and chased by the Magician. The question is should I help him?_

_No_ I concluded. _That's not something I necessarily need to change he didn't get hurt too much and it's a good lesson for him as well. Plus I need the time he's injured to have control of the team. If everything goes as planned then..._

_Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. First we need to focus on the Magician and if my thoughts are correct then we'll be needing this. _Moving my fingers over a piece of metal I had in my pocket. _Sorry Shinji, I hope you don't mind._

* * *

**April 9 - Full Moon**

**Class 3A**

_knock knock_

Wondering who would dare disturb his wonderful bliss Makoto saw Mitsuru standing in front of his desk. Her arms crossed and a frown adorning her beautiful features.

"Oh my, for _Madam_ herself to come talk to me. Today must be my lucky day." Makoto said.

"_Madam_? What's that" "Sounds like english." those watching commented.

"Yuuki-san I understand that you must be quite tired to sleep during class, but as someone who wishes to be student council president I cannot allow you to do so." meaning every word she said.

"Ah is that what's this about? I'm not sleeping, I'm merely resting my eyes _Madam_." replying sarcastically.

"This guy is looking down on Kirijo-san..." "...Must have a death wish" The people in the classroom quietly moving away from the two of them.

Tick marks began appearing above her head as she responded "_That's called sleeping! And why do you insist on calling me Madam?"_

_"Oh no reason I just thought it fit you."_ he said with a smile.

_"You know pretty cute when you're angry." _Makoto chuckled. More tick marks began appearing above Mitsuru's head.

"In the future I'll be sure to keep that in mind Kirijo-san. But right now I'm still a little bit tired so I'll find somewhere else to sleep for now." leaving these words for her as he left the classroom.

"Wait!" Mitsuru yelled angrily.

The rest of class that day was completely silent.

* * *

**_Makoto_**

_Now that I have an excuse to leave class it's about time to get started._

Making my way up the stairs I opened the door to the roof of the school. _Good there's no one here_, with that I held my hand out in front of my palm facing the sky. With a flash of light a large brown book appeared in my hand. On the cover of the book was a large pentagram, giving it and occult feel. In its pages was a small bookmark.

10 years ago when I used the Orb of Light I couldn't figure out what happened to this book. It wasn't until one night during the Dark Hour when I summoned it by complete accident. that was when I realized it was inside me the whole time. Happy that I finally found it, I used it summon one of my favorite personas, Jack Frost.

I... was less then pleased when I did.

My body couldn't handle the strain from the summoning, shutting it down and leaving me bedridden for a couple of weeks. I'm just happy I didn't summon someone stronger, who knows what could have happen then.

Using the book to summon old personas was incredibly exhausting. _I think that's why Elizabeth was in charge of it and took my money for it, though she could at least give me a discount!_

Luckily my body was able to adjust, and I could handle it a lot better now than I could back then. Using it now was like casting a large amount of my physical and magical skills at once.

Looking through the pages I contemplated my choice.

_I have to use a persona that wouldn't require me to summon them. But I also couldn't choose a persona too powerful. Attracting too much attention would bring unwanted attention from Ikutsuki as well as the other members of S.E.E.S. No, being subtle would be far more beneficial in the long run. It would allow me to move unhindered and if I wanted to protect my siblings. Getting them strong enough to protect themselves was imperative. I can't be everywhere after all and if a situation would require me to use my full strength...well I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

Making my decision I placed the bookmark on the page. Closing my eyes I focused inwards, power built up within my body before flooding towards the book. Velvet erupted from the book forming a shape of a card.

_Crash!_

The sound of shattering glass could be heard as the book and card vanished in my hands. Energy leaving my body, I rested my back against the wall as I slid to the floor.

Jikokuten that was the conclusion I came to. With skills like Evade Slash and all 3 Auto- skills he was the perfect choice. And even if I screwed up he had natural resistances to slash and wind. I thought about using a persona with a Null skill or even reflect but the battle against the Magician was a vital part of their awakening.

With all my preparations completed I closed my eyes, attempting to recover as much energy as possible for tonight.

* * *

**Command Room - Dark Hour**

_Ring Ring Ring_

Picking up the phone Mitsuru answered "Command room...Is that you, Akihiko?"

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge!" Akihiko replied.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me..."

"I wanted to let you guys know. I"m almost there."

"!" "!?" "!"

"Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here!?" Yukari said in panic.

"Mr. Chairman!" Mitsuru quickly got up.

* * *

**Hamuko's Room**

Hearing a loud commotion coming from downstairs Makoto stood up and walked to the desk in the room, grabbing two large objects off of it.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Wake up!" Yukari yelled.

"hm?" "?" the Arisatos slowly got up.

"Sorry but I'm coming in." not waiting for a reply.

_kachink._

The door to the room swung open.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" Yukari hurryingly said.

"Okay." Minato said after seeing Makoto already up and a katana around his waist. Hearing Minato speak Hamuko quickly got up. "Here." Makoto said as he handed Minato the short sword and Hamuko the naginata that he picked up from the table.

"...Why do you guys have weapons?" she asked in confusion.

_Boom!_

A large rumble could be felt from downstairs.

"Takeba what's the plan." he ordered.

Recovering she spoke "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

* * *

Making it to the back door of the dormitory Yukari started to open the door.

"Alright, we should be safe now..."

_ring! ring! ring!_

"Takeba! Be careful! There's more than one enemy!" Mitsuru warned.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _The back door trembled from a large force making everyone step back.

"The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"LLet's pull back!" Yukari said as she ran back up the stairs, everyone right behind her.

_Crash!_

A noise could be heard from downstairs. Everyone kept moving up the stairs. "You just had to say it didn't you Takeba." Makoto protested.

_Stomp! Stomp_

"Shut up! And keep moving!" she yelled back.

* * *

**Dormitory Roof**

_Slam_!

Closing the door Yukari gave a relieve sigh. "I think we're okay for now..."

_BOOM!_

" "Takeba!" " "Yukari-chan!" Everyone yelled.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"Fine, sorry!" she yelled back.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"What!?"

Turning around Yukari saw a Black Hand grabbing on to the roof

_and more and more and more and more _

_and more and more and more and more _

_and more and more and more and more_

_and more and more and more and more_

Slowly a blue mask was raised by one of those hands. A low growl coming from it as it looked around before finally settling on them, looking at them like they were prey.

_preypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreyprey preypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreypreyprey _

Swords as long as people appeared in their grasps as the mass of Black Hands crawled towards them.

* * *

**_Makoto_**

Moving in front of us Yukari spoke "Those monsters...we call them shadows!"

_Seems like it's almost my time to make my move._

Grabbing the gun from her holster she pointed it to her head, as if she were going to commit suicide.

"Here goes..." Yukari said breathing heavily, but before she should pull the trigger she was knocked back by a blast of fire.

"Kyaahhh!" the gun flying from her hands landing right underneath the Magician.

_...Well I don't remember that happening._

"You two step back!" I yelled as I dashed forward to get the Evoker.

_I'm counting on you Jikokuten._

Noticing me the Magician started crawling to me as it slashed vertically at me with three of its blades. Relying on my heightened body senses I continued moving forward letting the blades fall to my sides. Once its blades hit the roof it used its other arms to slash inward attempting to decapitate me.

Quickly ducking beneath the beheading strike I reached for my katana and spun while I released it, cutting off the 4 arms around me.

_Roar! _A pained roar escaped from the Magician.

Dropping my katana I grabbed the Evoker on the ground while I pulled out the one I had in my pocket. "Take it!" I yelled as I slid the guns to my siblings who were watching the whole scene numbly. Catching a shimmer out of the corner of my eye I kicked up my katana and caught it. Parrying the slash attempting to bisect my right side.

* * *

**_Minato & Hamuko_**

The guns sliding on blood stopped in front of their feet.

_Cling! Cling!_

"Go on." a voice said.

_Cling! Cling!_

_Clang! Clang!_

They both reached down to grab the gun in front of them.

_"What is that all you've got!"_

_Roar! Clang!_

_Clang!_

Slowly rising they stood side by side as they gazed at the scene in front of them.

_Roar! Cling! Cling! Roar!_

_"Oh did I make you mad?_

_Clang! Cling! Clang! Cling!_

Looking back to each other they nodded.

_ROAAARRRR!_

Their guns raised to each other's heads. _Thump Thump_

_"AGHHH!_

_Thump Thump. _Their breath ragged they opened their mouths. _Thump Thump._

Makoto was sent back flying against the wall.

A crazed smile appeared on their faces.

_"Per," _

_"So," _

_""NA!"" _

_Crash!_

Pulling the triggers glass shattered from the side of their heads, power radiating from their bodies. The wind swirled around them as the glass formed two great mechanical beings, identical in nature and yet different at the same time.

_""Thou art I, and I am thou"" _**One was silver. One was gold.**

_""From the sea of thy soul I cometh"" _**A duet of hearts they unfold.**

_""I am Orpheus. Master of Strings."" _**Of Power untold.**

_Crack_

_Crack Crack_

"UGHHH!" " AAAAHH!"

They fell to the ground clutching their heads as hands ripped through their persona's bodies. From the shattered remains, a being with dinosaur like mask and a cape of coffins roared. Pointing its blade at the Magician it lunged at it like a beast, ripping apart the Magician with its hands before finally slicing it in half with its blade. Still grasping one of the Magician's hands, it breathed heavily as if savoring the kill before crushing what little remained.

_RROOOOAAAARRRR!_

_static_

And then it was gone, replaced by the two Orpheus'

As if it was never there in the first place.

* * *

**_Makoto_**

_For moment there I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, but it seems everything went according to plan _sighing in relief.

"Is it over?" Yukari hoped.

_Roar!_

"Takeba..." I complained.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

Standing up I wiped the blood from my cheek. _Well then I guess it's time for me to show my potential too._

"Good job you two." Walking up to my siblings who were lying on the floor I picked up the Evoker that looked more worn. "Rest now, I'll take care of the clean up."

_Change_

Putting the Evoker to my head I looked to the four Cowardly Maya's that were starting to run away from me.

I smiled.

"Jack Frost!"

Sooner than any could escape their bodies were encased in ice before shattering and fading away. Deciding that I did a job well done I proceeded to lay down on the roof and go to sleep.

_I'll deal with the troublesome stuff later._

* * *

**A/N**

Yo Fate here, gotta say that this chapter went far longer than I anticipated. Probably gonna have to start planning out chapters now haha. On the bright side this is probably the most I've ever written so go me! Wohoo.

Ahem.

Moving back on subject, the scene with the Arisato's and their awakening was the scene that really started this whole little story of mine. I'm hoping I did the image I had in my head justice. There's probably more I want to say but I'm lazy so... enjoy the chapter!

**Edit 1:**Since some asked I felt I needed to include this here. The events of the game takes about a year so when Makoto gets sent back, he gets sent back exactly 10 years making him a year older than his siblings.

**Edit 2:**Fixed some mistakes I made.

**Edit 3: **Fixed more errors and edited it. Chapter should be good now.

**Last Edit: 5/21/2014**


	3. Chapter 3

_text_ - thoughts/sound effects/different language

**text -** time/date

**_text - _**Point of view

**text**** - **location

...

**April 10**

**_Makoto_**

"Tell me the truth!" Mitsuru demanded.

Looking at the steel pointed towards my forehead, I kept my hands raised as sweat dropped from my brow.

_In hindsight, I really shouldn't have put this off. _I thought to myself as I went over the events of the previous night in my head.

* * *

_Thump! Thump! _The sound of something falling could be heard.

"*gasp* Hey are you two okay!? Answer me!" Yukari pleaded. Hearing Yukari panicking, I quickly jumped up and ran over to my siblings, calmly looking them over.

_Hmm looks like they should be fine, probably just tired from their awakening. But it wouldn't hurt to be sure. _

The door to the roof opened as Akihiko and Mitsuru ran through.

"Takeba, call an ambulance once the dark hour is over." speaking to the distressed girl next to me.

"Huh? Oh, right!"

"There's no need, I already have the chairman on it. They'll get here faster if he does it." Mitsuru interjected.

Half worried about my two siblings and half wary of me Mitsuru directed a question to me "Where did you get that?" gazing toward the Evoker I had in my hand.

_Ah this really is gonna be troublesome. _

"Sorry I got more important things to worry about." quickly dismissing her question. Taking the katana off my waist and putting the Evoker on the ground I picked up Hamuko bridal style.

_Well that should make them at ease, if only a little. More importantly I need to get these two out of here._

"Kirijo-san grab Minato, Takeba get the door for me."

"...Very well." "Right."

Akihiko stayed behind to recover the Evokers and weapons, his face clouded as he picked up the Evoker I dropped.

* * *

It wasn't till morning that I got out of the hospital. _So they're just exhausted as expected _releasing the sigh I was holding in. I myself was actually wounded far more than they, but it wasn't anything a few Dia spells couldn't handle.

Entering the dorm I was greeted by Mitsuru. Her rapier pointed at my head, her other hand holding onto her Evoker. Akihiko just off to the side, bandages messily wrapped around one of his arm and an Evoker in his other.

_I was wondering where he was, guess he didn't decide to go to the hospital yet._ Yukari was sitting on the couch having left a little earlier than me. Raising my hands I remained silent.

_Well I wonder what's this all about._

"..."

"Answer me Yuuki-san. Why were you carrying weapons and where did you get that gun from?" gesturing to the Evoker in Akihiko's hand.

"Um...Self-defense?" hoping they would buy it. Akihiko backed away from Mitsuru as tick marks began appearing above her head. "I would like for you to answer truthfully." she said with a sweet smile, "Otherwise...you will be executed." her Evoker aimed already to her head.

_Oh crap!_

"Now now Mitsuru, there's no need for that." Ikutsuki said in a calm manner. Mitsuru reluctantly lowered her weapons.

_Phew, I better answer them quick before they start making anymore assumptions of me._

"That gun, I happened to find it in one of the rooms in the second floor." I lied.

_I didn't happen to find it, I was looking for it._

"How come that didn't show up in the command room?" confusion on Yukari's face.

"Command room?" I feigned ignorance.

"The command center has been acting up a bit lately." Mitsuru answered. "But tell me, how did you know what the gun would do?" she threatened.

"Well...I didn't." my lie obvious to everyone in the room.

"You expect us to believe that?! We know you're aware of the Dark Hour! Why else would you have Shinji's Evoker!" Akihiko yelled.

"Shinji?" Yukari not following.

"Dark Hour? Evoker?" making a fake confused face I continued "Are you talking about when the world becomes green? Well something like that is pretty hard to miss you know and as for the gun it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't a normal gun. I mean first of all it doesn't even have any bullets. It seemed pretty important since both of you had it, but what really sold me was Yukari trying to commit suicide with it both times. She doesn't exactly strike me as the type." I finished calmly.

"Then why did all of you have weapons Senpai?" Yukari asked.

"They were things I had from all the old clubs I attended." Another obvious lie.

"Tell me the truth!" Mitsuru demanded raising her rapier back to my forehead, her patience having worn thin.

"Ah..that well...do you think that could wait till my siblings are out of the hospital? It would save time having to explain everything." I panicked slightly.

"Very well then, we'll wait till they are discharged." Ikutsuki concluded.

_That was unexpected, why would Ikutsuki help me here? _Though the rest in the room weren't entirely convinced, they conceded.

_I see! He must want to quickly investigate us after seeing Thanatos. His existence is the key after all. _

"In the mean time I will be confiscating your weapons Yuuki-san." Mitsuru said with finality.

_If that's the case maybe I can use this to my advantage..._

"That's fine. Normally I wouldn't be using it in the first place." I responded. "Oh that's right! Takeba, about my favor from before..."

* * *

**April 17**

**_Makoto_**

_Strange, they should be awake by now. Was this because of the difference in awakening? Are they okay? _

Panic started to overcome me.

_Wait, calm down. I should wait a few more days. They could just be a little bit more tired than I was. There's nothing to freak about yet. But if things are already like this..._

* * *

**April 19 - After School**

_They still haven't woken. Maybe I need to start taking action. _With a destination in mind I made my way to Paulownia Mall. _But will I even be able to enter anymore? After all I never signed a contract in this world. _

In front of me was a shining blue door. _At least I can still see it. _Putting my hand on the doorknob I turned it.

_Click. Click._

The door wouldn't open. _Figures, wait is it because I don't have it anymore? _Searching my body I hoped I would be able find it, but there was no Velvet Key there.

_Yep, guess I'm not welcome in there anymore. _

_Unless... _Making a fist I knocked lightly on the door.

_click_

With a creak the velvet door opened. Inside the only person I saw was an old man with bloodshot eyes and a long nose. Sitting down in front of him I greeted my old acquaintance "Hello Igor."

His eye's opening in surprise he spoke "Well, well, well what a most unusual guest. I do not believe we have ever met." a smile forming on his face.

_Even if he doesn't know me it's still nice to have a reliable ally._

"Ya, I guess you haven't." I chuckled softly. "I hope you've treated my siblings well." _It's a shame Elizabeth isn't here but then again why would she._

_ Hm? Now that I think about it if Elizabeth is Minato's assistant, who's Hamuko's assistant?_

"Ah worry not, they have just left. Well then my young man what can I do for you?"

_Is he offering his services to me? Then does that mean I can..._

"...I want to sign a contract with you." resolve clear in my eyes.

Igor's smile widened at that.

* * *

**Minato's And Hamuko's Hospital Room - After School**

"So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." Yukari said.

"Seems someone is well liked here." Makoto laughed as he walked into the room.

"Onii-chan!" "Nii-san."

"Senpai! I was just about to get you."

"Guess I came at the right time then." Makoto pushing Hamuko back into her bed "In case she didn't tell you guys, she's been visiting every day after school." Makoto said mischievously, hearing that Hamuko started giving her a teasing smile.

Yukari's face reddened "Wwell... I mean they wouldn't wake up for the longest time, who wouldn't be worried!? And like your one to talk. You came even more than me!" returning a shot. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going. I'll let everyone know your both awake. Bye!" she escaped out the room.

"I wonder who she likes more." Makoto mused. Hamuko giggled at that. "So, sleepy heads did you get enough rest?"

"No." Minato said as he tried to go back to sleep. Spotting that Hamuko got out of bed, "Don't go to sleep! I'll be bored when Makoto-nii leaves!" pulling the covers off of Minato.

"Looks like I didn't need to worry about you guys if you're this energetic." Makoto chuckled.

"Are you okay Nii-san?" Minato noticing his bandages. Hamuko worried as well took a closer look.

"Their nothing big, just a few scratches is all." Makoto waved them off.

"By the way Onii-chan, what were you doing while we were sleeping?" Hamuko asked.

"Me? Ah, well I was helping the Archery club for a bit."

"The Archery club?" they chimed.

Rubbing his head Makoto explained "Well originally I just wanted to use the field so I could practice a bit. But after some club members saw me shoot they begged me to join as soon as possible, though I refused since I didn't want to compete in any competitions and just wanted to use the field." he said wryly "So instead they asked Takeba to do something. Seeing her being troubled I agreed to at least help them for a little, well in exchange for this anyway."

Makoto pulled out multiple sheets of papers "Two copies of the notes Yukari took of the days you guys missed class." Horror dawned on Hamuko's and Minato's faces. "We're gonna have to make sure you two get caught up." an evil smile on Makoto's face.

" "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "

* * *

**April 20 **

**Command Room - Evening**

**_Makoto_**

"I believe I mentioned this earlier, but this is Sanada Akihiko." Ikutsuki said to my siblings.

_Now then I need to make sure I keep my story straight._

"How ya doin'?"

_And if possible... gain Ikutsuki's trust, even though I would rather not._

"Would you believe me if I said a day consists of more than 24 hours?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Nope." "No."

"I'm not surprised by your reactions." Mitsuru chuckled.

_Hm how should I react..._

"...a time period hidden between one day and the next." she explained

"I see so that's why you call it the Dark Hour." I said. "We've known about it for some time, but just never realized what it really was." I explained. "Though that's the first time we've ever seen those things."

"We call them "Shadows." Akihiko replied.

...

* * *

"Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad-SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor." Ikutsuki explained. "Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users, that power you used the other night. Which means it's all up you guys."

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us." Mitsuru opened two brief cases on the table. "We've prepared an Evoker for both of you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

_So they still had one made for me. _Looking at the last brief case still shut.

"..." "..." Hamuko and Minato turned to look at one another before looking at me. "Only the two of us?" Hamuko questioned as Minato listened intently.

"We would like to extend that invitation to him as well, but there are..._circumstances_." she emphasized.

"..." Minato remained silent.

"Makoto-nii...what should we do?" uncertainty in her tone.

"That's for you to decide." I responded bluntly. "I want you to think carefully about your choice. There are some things you can't back away from once made it, just know that whatever you decide to do I'll support it." I expressed.

_This isn't something I should influence them in, but this isn't something they can run away from either. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes..._

After mulling over it they responded.

"Alright." "I'm not sure I'm ready."

Everyone turned to look at Hamuko.

_So she's still unsure, we're gonna have to work on that then._

"Don't think too much. Just hang out with us for a while." Akihiko responded lightly.

"Please, we need your help." Mitsuru pleaded.

"Hey, don't say it like that. How would she be able to say no under all that pressure?" Yukari protested. Don't get me wrong, it'd be nice if she joined, but..."

_I'm glad Yukari's here to counter the other two, even if she's hoping for her to join anyway. _

"...Alright." Hamuko agreed.

_Fast! I wonder if she likes Yukari more than I thought._ Sweat dropping from my brow as I thought that.

"Thank you." Mitsuru affirmed. "I really appreciate it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. As for the questions we have..." moving her gaze to me. "We would like for you to answer them."

_Here it comes. _

"Alright, hit me." I confirmed.

"The other night, when the dorm was attacked by the large shadow the chances of you dying were high and yet you were far to calm." she stressed. "Not to mention the fact you fought the shadow only with a katana, but you did it with minimal injuries. Those kinds of movements were too refined to be done by pure instinct only." Mitsuru stated.

_Observant as always aren't you._

"Well, what's so scary about dying?" I questioned simply letting the words hang in the air.

"I mentioned before that my siblings and I were aware of the Dark Hour for some time but the difference between us was that I remembered my first time experiencing it." I said as I reminisced.

"You remembered?" she repeated doubt clear in her voice.

"Makoto-nii you don't mean!" "Your memories!" my siblings shouted.

_Not like I really had amnesia in the first place, but then again who would believe the truth in the first place._

Speaking to Mitsuru I confessed "I lost my memories in an accident when I was child. To be honest with you, I'm not even sure my real name is Yuuki Makoto; this was just something that came to me when I was in the hospital. It was only a couple years later that I was able to recall what happened the night of the accident. Unfortunately I was unable to remember the name of my parents or what they even looked like. So I don't even know if I was their child or just someone they adopted. The only thing I know for sure was that they used to work for the Kirijo group as scientists." Mitsuru and Yukari gave me a look of astonishment as I said this.

_Mom, Dad, sorry for using you like this but it's necessary._

"Could it be possible?" Ikutsuki muttered.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked

"Well I was a bit acquainted to some of the scientists that worked for the Kirijo group. Maybe instead of your name being _Yuuki_ Makoto (結末理), your name is actually _Yuuki_ Makoto (結城 理)." Ikutsuki announced.

_Eh? _

_EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?_

Words could not describe the state my face was in.

"The truth that binds us together huh." Mitsuru smirked.

"That's a good name, I like it" Yukari added as she smiled.

"Really? Sounds kind of girly if you ask me." Akihiko commented.

"That's great Onii-chan, you can finally find your family." Hamuko said cheerfully though Minato remained silent.

_WHWHAWAWAWHAT DO I DOOOOOOO!?_

"..." Ikutsuki trailed off.

_Why is Ikutsuki remaining quiet? Could it be? Oh thank god. Thought I was going to die for a moment._

"That's...not possible." I recovered.

""?"" the women in the room sat in confusion, the men sitting in silence at my words.

"They died in the accident." the room taking a solemn atmosphere at my words. "After the accident I walked by myself for some time until I met you two" I pointed to my siblings. Their faces widening in surprise "it was at that night I awakened to my abilities. That was 10 years ago; it wasn't till the other night that I managed to summon my persona again."

"""10 years!?""" everyone said in surprise, though the shock hit Yukari the most.

_It's no surprise they reacted that way; the only other person who could match that would probably be Mitsuru. _

"10 years ago." I began. "I saw my first shadow. It...made me speechless."

"From that shadow I found despair...and salvation." a maniacal grin coming onto my face for a split second. Not a trace of deceit could be heard from my voice.

_It's true after all, I really did._

"..." Hamuko went silent opting instead to hold onto Minato. "Nii-san why didn't you ever tell us?" Minato asked worryingly.

"You guys were still kids, you wouldn't have understood, and the knowledge would've just scared you unnecessarily." I answered, patting their heads slowly. "That's why ever since that night I made us train, just in case something ever happened again." They shuttered slightly at that. Akihiko closed his eyes and nodded silently to that. Hearing my explanation they understood why I made them train so much.

_Yep, lots of training hehehe._

"...I should apologize to you Kirijo-san."

"Hm?"

"I mean for the other night. The reason I wasn't very forthcoming was because of the things I remembered my parents told me about the Kirijo group. At the time I wasn't sure I could trust you." I admitted.

"So I take it you trust me then?" smirking as she opened the third briefcase on the table.

"Well, just a little bit." I teased "Now that's done, Kirijo-san is there anything else you would like to know?" I finished.

"Just one thing, what did that shadow look like?" she asked.

_I've set everything up for this. The question is will he take the bait?_

"Even I can't remember things back then that well. All I can say is... Death."

"...!" realization hitting Ikutsuki's face before going back to his usual calm face.

_Bingo._

"Death?" she repeated

"Sorry that's the only thing that comes to mind." I apologized shaking my head.

_If I say anymore it would be dangerous._

"I see, then welcome to the team." Mitsuru congratulated me as she held out her hand.

"Glad to be here." gripping her soft hands into mine.

"Welcome aboard senpai!" Yukari quipped.

Pulling Minato off his seat Hamuko grabbed onto me "Yay! Minato-nii and Makoto-nii joined!" wrapping the both of us into a hug. "Gah...can't breathe..." a smothered Minato said. Everyone in the room laughed.

_Smash!_

_This is.._

Time stopped. A light shimmered in front of my eyes, the light converging into the shape of a card.

_Thou art I...And am thou..._

_Thou has reestablished an old bond._

_Thou shalt have our blessing when_

_thou summons a Persona of the_

_Fool Arcana..._

_What the..._

Looking to my siblings they looked back as we grasped the feeling that came over us.

* * *

**Command Room - Dark Hour**

"So we are in agreement then?" Ikutsuki asked, his glasses shining ominously.

"As long as humanity gains _Salvation_, then yes, we are _Prince._" I responded a evil smile on my face.

...

..

.

* * *

**Hamuko's Room - Dark Hour**

"Hey, how's it goin?" a mysterious Boy said.

"Huh! How'd you get in here?" Hamuko said to the boy as she rapidly moved Minato. "Nii-san! Nii-san! get up get up!" she whispered to her sibling. "He's here again he's here!"

"I'm always with you." the boy chuckled.

Tiredly Minato looked up at the boy sitting on the bed before going back to sleep much to Hamuko's dismay.

"Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you." the boy said.

"...Thanks?" she replied.

"...Ahaha, I wasn't expecting you to thank me. But you're welcome. That... is what I'm supposed to say, right?" he questioned. "...I don't really know what this "end" is about, either."

"Nii-san! Nii-san! He's saying some weird stuff about the end of everything." she whispered back to her sleeping sibling.

"That's nice." barely taking notice of what she said.

Laughing at this the mysterious boy continued, "Looks like you've awakened to your power...and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none...It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you two end up." he said ominously.

"Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me..."

"Nii-san! Nii-san! the boy says he's going to be watching us!" she continued to bother her sibling.

"Go away." Minato ordered before going back to sleep.

"Okay then, see you later." the boy disappeared... _I hope Makoto-nii comes back soon_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**April 21**

**In front of Gekkoukan High school - Early Morning**

"Mornin'. Um.. Thanks about yesterday." Yukari spoke to the duo. "Sanada-senpai's injured too, and I was really uneasy about working alone with Kirijo-senpai..." Yukari confessed.

"Leave it to me!" Hamuko replied energetically. "Come on Nii-san you too!"

"Leave it to me." Minato said lazily.

"*giggle* Yeah! Let's do our best together!" Yukari added. "But I wonder when Senpai's injury is going to heal. He said that wasn't a major injury..."

* * *

**Class 2F - After School**

The door to the classroom opened as two figures walked in.

"Can I have a minute?" Mitsuru continued without waiting for a response "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. Make sure they get there Yuuki-kun." Mitsuru said to Makoto.

"Leave it to me Kirijo-chan." Makoto assured. Mitsuru left the classroom having heard that.

"Fast." "That was fast..." the Arisato's chimed.

"Well she's pretty busy with the Student Council-" Makoto explained.

"Unlike us." Yukari finished

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei jumping into the conversation.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her... She's just..." she stopped. "N-nevermind. let's go, Hamuko." dragging Hamuko with her.

"Yukari-chan wait my baaaggggg~~" Hamuko's voice trailing off.

Getting up Minato grabbed his bag and Hamuko's.

"By the way Senpai," Junpei giving a big smile to Makoto "You move fast. When did you get so close to Kirijo-senpai?"

"You know Iori-kun, if Kirijo-chan heard that you would probably die." Makoto warned.

"Ah forget I said anything senpai." Junpei pleaded.

...

* * *

**_Hamuko_**

"A-About Mitsuru... It's not that I don't like her or anything, y'know?" Yukari sighed. "...Why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh!? Plus, he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment. You know, last year he..."

_Oh my..._

...

**Command Room - Evening**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted.

Entering the room with Yukari I saw everyone in SEES already sitting down talking to each other.

_Oh it's Junpei._

"J-Junpei!? ...Why are YOU here!?" she asked in confusion.

"Wazzup?" he chuckled.

"Oh you already know each other this makes this faster." Akihiko said. "This Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

"He's staying HERE!? There's gotta be some sort of mistake!"

"Aw don't be like that Yukari-chan. Isn't it great to have more people around." I interrupted.

"Ya things will be great with me around!" Junpei added.

"I wonder about that." Yukari insisted.

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently... I told him about us, and he agreed to help." Akihiko explained.

"You have the potential!? For real!?"

_Looks like Yukari can't get over that fact. _Sweat dropping from my brow.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but...man, that's embarrassing!"

"That didn't happen to me." I quipped.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll be like the rest of us Persona users." he proclaimed.

"Oh does that mean I'm not a persona user? Makoto-nii said sarcastically.

"Nononot at all Makoto-senpai!" Junpei assured. "...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right!? Havin' me join"

"Uh...y-yeah..." sweat dropping from Yukari's brow.

"I'm counting on you." I said cheerily.

"Hehe, that's what I'm here for!" Junpei said happily.

_"_Terete! Junpei has joined SEES!" I said. Mako-nii made background music while Minato-nii threw confetti lazily as Junpei posed.

_When did Minato-nii get that?_

"Oh god." was all Yukari could say.

...

* * *

"For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had." Ikutsuki explained. "But that number recently jumped to seven, therefore...starting tonight at 12AM. I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"I see...so it starts tonight Ikutsuki." Makoto-nii confirmed, Ikutsuki gave him a knowing smile.

_?_

"Tartarus...? What's that? ...Sounds like toothpaste."

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?"

"It's no surprise...since it only appears during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki reasoned.

_When did Makoto-nii get so friendly with Ikutsuki-san?_

"And it's the perfect place for us to train." Akihiko said happily.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Makoto-nii said. Akihiko gave him a knowing smile.

_Somehow I'm getting a bad feeling. _Looking to her side Minato shivered.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru provided.

"Sanada-san you better hurry and heal up or I'll fly right by you." Makoto-nii said teasingly.

"Ha, consider this your head start then." Akihiko challenged.

_Oh has a rivalry begun? But then the underdog appears out of nowhere and beats them all! "_Oh count me in, I'll beat both of you!" I included myself.

"Relax just leave everything to me, I've got your backs." Junpei said proudly.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Yukari said uneasily. Minato-nii just sighed wearily.

...

* * *

**In Front of Tartarus - Late Night**

**_Minato_**

"This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE?" Junpei wondered.

"Just wait a few moments. It's almost midnight." Akihiko expressed.

With a blink the world took a green shade the crescent moon giving a menacing yellow glow. Within seconds Gekkoukan High School greatly towered above us, pulling buildings and pillars into it out of nowhere. It resembled some sort deranged Jenga puzzle with all its random pieces sticking out. The moon floating behind the tower's top gave it a sinister feel.

_What...what is this? _

"This is Tartarus-labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru provided

_Just what is going on in this place. The Shadows, the Dark Hour, the Personas, Tartarus, Makoto-nii's memories, our parents deaths, that..thing that came out of us. All of this is too much to be a coincidence._

I turned my gaze to the conversation unfolding in front of me.

_Something big happened here...but what? There must be something that connects all these separate events together._

"This is the "nest" you were talking about!? But, why!?...Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!?" Junpei question filling the silence that surrounded us.

"..." Mitsuru was unable to speak.

_She knows something. But why isn't she saying anything._

"...You don't know, either?" Junpei concluded.

_Does that mean it's something she can't say or is it something she won't say?_

"Well if we don't know we'll just have to find out. Commissioner Kirijo leave the investigation to my division! I've got a reliable crew on hand. Right, Detective Iori, Inspectors Arisatos?" Makoto-nii directing the focus towards him.

_..."Now's not the time huh." Alright guess we'll get our answers eventually._

"Leave it to me Chief Yuuki!" "You got it Chief." Hamuko saluted full of energy, I said lazily.

"Right, you can count on me Chief!" Junpei played along.

Mitsuru smiled softly "I'll leave it in your hands then Chief Yuuki."

_Ah, she played along..._

"Are we really going to be okay?" Yukari sighed.

...

* * *

**Inside Tartarus**

_Hm stairs, a bag, a clock, a bike, some green apparatus and a glowing blue door...wait what? _Looking at the door I noticed something shine in my pocket. As I pulled it out I realized it was a velvet key.

_I see...oh looks like I'm not the only one who noticed. _I thought to myself as my siblings glanced at the door as well.

"Whoa, it's just as cool on the inside." Junpei said in amazement.

"But, it sure is creepy." Yukari added.

"Ya, this place really gives off a bad vibe." Hamuko commented.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru explained.

"First, we'll have you five get a feel for this place." Akihiko decided. "Why don't you go have a look around?"

"What!? By ourselves!?" Yukari exclaimed.

_Understandable since she's never summoned a Persona before. And all of us, besides Makoto-nii, are fairly new to the whole shadow thing._

"We're not asking you to go very far." Mitsuru emphasized. "And I'll be feeding you information from here."

"So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" Junpei asked.

_They probably wanted us to gain some experience._

"That's right." Akihiko confirmed. "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions.

_Most likely Makoto-nii._

"For real? ...One of us?" hope rising in Junpei's voice. "Oh! Oh! Me me meme! Pick me!" he begged in excitement.

"..." Akihiko groaned.

_Really not makin it easy for him are you Junpei._

"Yuuki-san you're in charge." Akihiko said finally.

_Not very surprising, considering Makoto-nii's experience._

"Oh well, guess that makes sense." Junpei agreed reluctantly having heard information about Makoto-nii earlier at the dorm.

"I'm in your hands leader!" Hamuko said happily.

"If it's him than there's nothing to worry about." Yukari approved having seen his abilities first hand.

"I'm counting on you Yuuki-kun." Mitsuru acknowledged.

_A unanimous decision, just what I expected. _I nodded my head in agreement.

"Actually, I want Minato and Hamuko to both lead the team, alternating between the two of them for each operation."

_..._

..._What?_

* * *

**_Makoto_**

"EEEHHHH!" "What?" "You can't be serious!?" "Senpai!?"

_Is it that surprising?_

"W-Wait! Why him!? He doesn't look like a leader!" Junpei argued pointing at Minato. "A-And she's a girl!" pointing towards Hamuko. "Do you really want your siblings in a position like that?" Junpei tried to argue. "Senpai shouldn't you leave it to me instead?"

"Well they have fought them before." Yukari countered.

_More like slaughtered._

"Seriously?"

"I see, you want to focus on your training don't you." Akihiko nodded in understanding. "And the both of them can summon persona without any difficulties just like you. I have no problems with it." he agreed.

_Maybe I should start calling you protein junky again._ I thought as my sweat dropped.

Mitsuru who had stayed silent this whole time spoke "Could you tell me your reasons for this Yuuki-kun?"

"Well to first answer Junpei's question, it's precisely because they are my siblings that I want them to take that position." Junpei gave me a look not understanding. "If you want to protect someone then you have to teach them to protect themselves." I elaborated. "I won't always be around to help them after all."

"Onii-chan..." "..."

_Those two need the experience that comes with being the leader if I want them to grow as fast as possible._

"Secondly, this will give a good benchmark for the team." I turned my attention back to Mitsuru who recognized where I was going with this. "Lastly, this will spread the burden of job allowing us to continue moving forward if one of them happens to get sick or injured." I completed my reasons.

_And if I'm the leader I won't be able to move freely._

"It seems you've thought this through haven't you Yuuki-san. Very well, I agree." Mitsuru smirked.

I smiled back.

"Then who will lead today's operation." Akihiko asked.

"Hamuko your up." I patted my choice.

"All right, let's head inside. Are you ready, Hamuko?" he confirmed.

"You betcha!" she replied energetically.

"Haha, that's the spirit." Akihiko chuckled.

"Before you go, allow me to return these." Mitsuru gestured to the bag near her. Inside were my All-Purpose Katana, Minato's Shortsword, and Hamuko's Naginata. "So this is where you hid them." I smiled wryly. Picking up the items I handed them back to their owners, Minato equipping his back on his waist while Hamuko let her Naginata rest on her shoulder.

"Eh! How come I'm the only one without a weapon!?" Junpei complained after seeing Yukari pull out her bow.

"I apologize Iori, with so many things happening we were unable to procure adequate armaments." She said before handing Junpei a Kunai.

Looking at our weapons before looking back to his, "This is so unfair!" he cried.

"Fine, fine. Here take this." I said trading him my All-Purpose Katana for his Kunai. "Eh! Are you sure Senpai?" he said in surprise. "Ya, since I won't be fighting much anyway." I responded.

"What do you mean Onii-chan?" Hamuko asked in confusion.

"Exactly what I meant, the whole point of this operation is for the rest of you to get accustomed to the Dark Hour and summoning your Personas." I answered. "The only thing I'll be there for is to give advice and help you guys out if you need it, though I doubt you will."

"Isn't that right Kirijo-chan?" I proclaimed to Mitsuru.

"Yes, it's as Yuuki-kun said." she affirmed.

Having gotten Mitsuru's OK Hamuko started making her way up the stairs, but sooner than she could Minato briefly tapped her on the shoulder before walking towards the Velvet Room. She followed him shortly after.

"Don't take too long." I advised. "Yes!" "Okay." they replied.

Yukari and Junpei walked towards them, as Akihiko and Mitsuru came up to me.

"What are they doing?" Akihiko wondered.

"Is there something over there?" Mitsuru asked me.

"Ah, well I imagine none of you can notice it. Since only those with certain requirements can see it." Mitsuru and Akihiko looked to me to go on. "It's a door."

"A door?" she repeated. "To what?"

"To the Velvet Room. A place that will greatly help our endeavors through Tartarus." I explained.

"What are the requirements?" Mitsuru interrogated.

"You need to be a Wild Card." I stated simply.

"Wild Card?" Pulinpa affecting both of them.

"It means you can use more than one Persona."

""?""

"Well you'll see what I mean eventually."

Walking back towards me was the rest of SEES. "Finished?" I questioned.

"Yup!" Hamuko said cheerfully while Minato simply nodded his head.

"All right then. Leader, your orders?" I hinted.

"Let'sa go!" she shouted happily running up the stairs right beside me.

"Hey wait for me!" Junpei yelled.

"Honestly..." Yukari said as she and Minato sighed following us last.

...

* * *

**_Mitsuru_**

_It seems Yuuki-kun is taking this much more seriously than I thought, despite my worries when they first entered Tartarus._

"Hey Yuka-tan didn't those three change all of sudden when we got in here or was that just me?" Junpei whispered.

"Shut up Junpei, I'm trying to hear what Senpai is saying!" she whispered back angrily.

"Hey are you two listening?" Makoto asked quietly.

"Yes Senpai!" Junpei replied loudly. "Ow!"

"Apparently not if your speaking that loud." he said after hitting Junpei in the head.

_-Link-_

_"Don't worry Yuuki-kun there are no enemies nearby currently." _I assured him.

_"That may be so Kirijo-chan but it's better to get into the right mindset for this otherwise someone could get hurt." _he countered.

_"But at the end of the day that's just what I think." _he glanced to Hamuko.

_"What does the Leader think then?" _I questioned.

_"Junpei get over here and listen to Onii-chan properly when he's in teacher mode." _Hamuko said while grabbing Junpei.

_"All right, all right there's no need to pull." _he said.

_-Link-_

_*giggle* He's quite the worry wart isn't he._

_..._

* * *

**Tartarus Thebel 1 Floor 2**

Lowering his voice back to a whisper Makoto restarted "All right everyone, listen well cause I'm not going to repeat myself again. First we're going to set some ground rules, no matter who is leading." gazing at his siblings they nodded back. "1) Follow the Leader's orders above all other orders. 2) When exploring Tartarus make sure to keep noise to a minimum. 3) Hand anything we find here to the Leader."

"Question!" Junpei interrupted raising his hand. "Why are we doing all that again?"

"Iori, the reason we're doing that is to prevent attracting attentions from the shadows and to make sure the operation runs smoothly." Makoto giving him a blank look.

"But aren't we in here to defeat the Shadows Onii-chan?" Hamuko asked.

"Excellent question Leader!" he rubbed her head as she smiled.

"Isn't the level treatment we get different!?" Junpei complained.

Ignoring Junpei he elaborated "The point of staying silent is so we get the drop on the shadows. Often time's victory and defeat is decided by whoever has the most information. Knowing the enemies' weakness and striking at it while concealing your own is the basics of battle. The problem with Shadows is that their weakness isn't apparent."

_-Link-_

_"With my power, I can analyze an enemy to determine its weaknesses and strengths. But it will take some time for me to get the results from the scan." _Mitsuru revealed.

_-Link-_

"That's why buying time for her to scan will be important in future battles." he continued. "The other reason is so that we won't be swarmed by Shadows in the area. As for the first rule that's an important job for the current Leader." Makoto gave his siblings a stern gaze. "The Leaders job is to take into account the whole battle allowing us to solely focus on the jobs given to us. Also they have to adjust our tactics as the situation changes. This will increase our combat effectiveness allowing us to quickly defeat the shadows with minimal damage."

"What about the third rule? I mean if I found it, it should be mine." Junpei argued.

"Simple, the Leaders will be using their own money to buy us equipment & supplies for the operation." Makoto stated simply.

"EEHHH!" "..."

"All right, anymore questions?" he asked. "Good. We've wasted enough time already let's begin Leader."

...

* * *

...

"Aim for the enemies masks, it seems that is a common weak point among all shadows!" Makoto threw the Kunai in his hand at a Cowardly Maya that was closing in on Yukari. Rushing forward he kicked the Kunai that was embedded into the Shadows mask making it vanish.

"Thanks Senpai!" Yukari said as she shot another Shadow out in the distance. Her arrow flying true lodged into the shadows eye hole.

"Minato-nii take the two on the left! Me and Junpei will get the ones on the right! Junpei back me up!" Hamuko ordered. "Roger." with a flourish Minato pulled out his Evoker. "Bash!" rushing forward Minato stabbed the Shadow ahead of him. Following through he grabbed his sword with both hands and spun, bisecting the shadow horizontally; as that was going on Orpheus smashed his lyre into the Shadow to his left knocking it back into the wall.

At the same time as Minato did that Hamuko moved to her targets.

"Ah wait for me!" Junpei ran to catch up.

"Hyaa!" Bringing down her Naginata down she carved the shadow in half, before it even finished disappearing she forced her weapon diagonally to the right slicing the shadow coming for her. Seeing a shadow right behind the one she just attacked she thrust forward impaling the third shadow.

"Ah!" having overextended herself with that last attack she fell forward, a flash of white could be seen from her skirt as she fell.

_-Link-_

_"Leader has fallen down!" Mitsuru reported. "Iori what are you doing!"_

_-Link-_

Blood dripping from his nose Junpei responded dumbly "Huh?"

Seeing Junpei distracted Makoto moved to assist her. "Watch out!" he yelled standing in front of his sibling. Frost appeared on his shoulder before shattering "Kuh!" blood trailing down his arm from the Maya's bufu spells.

_-Link-_

_"Yuuki is hurt! Takeba heal him!"_

_-Link-_

"Senpai!" "Onii-chan!" "Nii-san!"

"No time, Junpei!" he ordered. Kicking one shadow upwards he whipped out his Evoker "Sonic Punch!" Jack Frost slammed the Maya out of the air into the other shadows. With Makoto throwing his Kunai at one attempting to move away they were all gathered up besides the one next to Junpei.

"I can't lose to them!" Junpei pulled out his Evoker hastily. "Hermes!" he yelled as a being with a golden helmet and golden wings attached to his legs came forth. Swiftly Hermes lunged forward, his wings slicing through the Maya near him with no trouble.

_-Link-_

_"The analysis has finished! The enemy is weak to Agi skills!"_

_-Link-_

"You bastards!" Hamuko growled. Standing up she glanced to her sibling. "Minato-nii!" "Got it!" both of them with Evokers at the ready rapidly pulled the trigger multiple times. Flames surged forth like a storm wiping all the remaining shadows out.

_-Link-_

_"Good job eliminating the shadows."_

_"Takeba heal Yuuki-kun."_

_-Link-_

"R-Right! Gotta be brave." pulling her Evoker to her forehead she summoned Io, a girl chained to the cow head she sat on. "Dia!" With a flash of light Makoto's injury healed.

_-Link-_

_"Takeba, it seems Iori is also injured."_

_-Link-_

With a disgusted look she commented "I don't think he needs it."

Noticing where she was looking Junpei wiped the blood from his nose "Hey it's not like I was looking at it on purpose!" he argued.

"Whatever you say." she dismissed

"Iori you need to stay focused next time, things could have gone bad pretty quickly." Makoto stressed.

"Onii-chan are you okay?" Hamuko's eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine, it was just a scratch." waving her off. "Takeba in the future don't bother healing small scratches like those and you two go easy on the trigger. You'll burn yourselves out if you spam skills that quickly." he advised.

_-Link-_

_"Well done it seems all the shadows on the floor have been eliminated. Let's go back to the dorm for today."_

_-Link-_

"Leader do you see this?" Minato asked directing his gaze in front of where he crouched. Above where the shadows had vanished were five floating blue cards. On their faces was a picture of a blue woman wrapped in silk, a red haired fairy, and 1 with a red sword. The rest of the cards were blank.

"Onii-chan do you see it?" Hamuko asked.

"Yep." Makoto affirmed. "Shall we investigate?"

"What are they talking about, I don't see anything." "Ya I don't see anything either sorry."

"Are they going crazy or something?" Junpei wondered.

Moving his hand to grab a card they began to rapidly spin around each other. "Shall we each try to grab a different one?" Makoto said. Nodding their heads they all grabbed a card at the same time. In Hamuko's was Pixie, Minato's was Asparas, and Makoto's the sword.

"Is this what Igor was talking about?" Hamuko mused. "Probably." Minato answered.

Standing back up Makoto crushed the card in his hands.

_Poof!_

Smoke appeared out of nowhere slowly dispersing to reveal a short sword in his hands, observing that Minato handed his card to Hamuko. Who crushed both cards, light flowing around her body.

"Whoa! How did you do that Senpai?" Junpei asked in surprise. "I'll explain later." he replied.

Raising her evoker to her head Hamuko summoned her new persona "Pixie!" Light surrounded Makoto covering his body "I told you I was fine. Silly girl." Makoto smiled wryly while rubbing her head.

_-Link-_

_"Brilliant! It seems what you said about the three of you was true Yuuki-kun." she exclaimed._

_-Link-_

"Wait you guys can summon more than one persona!? That's not fair!" Junpei complained.

"That's amazing." Yukari said in awe.

"Well, we can go over this later. Shall we leave now Leader?" Makoto asked.

"Yep! Ok gang split up and search for the exit!" she ordered cheerfully.

...

* * *

**_Makoto_**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted. "So, how was it?"

"No problem!" Hamuko said confidently.

"I see. Well if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved." Mitsuru smirked.

_I didn't think we would be able to give each other the cards we found. Maybe I can give them some of my stronger Personas..._

"That's cause you were bouncing around like a kid Junpei." Yukari sighed.

_No, that's not a good idea. They most likely won't be able to control the personas. And it's probably better for them to gain the strength to wield that kind of power themselves. So there goes that option. The only other thing I can think of is probably...that, but it will probably be some time till then._

"But, I'm surprised... You all did much better than I anticipated." Mitsuru confessed. "At this rate they'll catch up to you in no time Akihiko."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Akihiko challenged.

"There are definitely some improvements that can be made." I interjected. Blood began dropping from Junpei's nose again making Yukari stomped on his foot. "OW!" Hamuko looked back a confused look on her face, Minato just sighed at their antics.

_So we've finally began exploring Tartarus..._

_December 31st, That Day... I wonder if they will be strong enough by then..._Shaking my head I refocused my thoughts.

_Don't ignore the present in favor of the Future. _

_Don't abandon the Future for the present. _

_Don't forget the Past for both._

I repeated in my head.

Observing the rest of SEES I noticed my siblings dazing out for a second...

.

..

...

_Huh? Nothing? What's going on with that anyway? Maybe I should make a visit to Igor later. It's about time I started to make preparations anyway._

_..._

* * *

A/N:

Fate here! Finally I finished the "intro" of the game it only took 3 chapters -_-'

About the chapter, it mostly focused on Makoto's "past" making it have quite a bit of exposition and a little bit of action. So I wonder if it went over well, hopefully it didn't become too wordy haha.

In the part about Makoto's name, Japanese names can sound quite similar to each other but can be written in different ways and mean completely different things. So for example Yuuki's name in the movie is 結城 理. Looking at the first two words they can mean to join things together, to be connected, something that ties other things together. But it can also mean to bring an end to, a conclusion, finale. While(理) Makoto can mean truth among a variety of other things. So putting that together his name could mean something like "The truth that bind us together."

And then there was the scene with Ikutsuki... I wonder what's gonna happen from here on with that connection hehehe.

Also to answer some of the reviews: The events of the game takes about a year so when Makoto gets sent back, he gets sent back exactly 10 years making him about a year older than his siblings and about pairings it's a bit undecided at the moment.

Anywho just wanted to say thanks to blarg7865, ademolix, Roy-AoiryuuX23, Lucifer-Light Bringer, Darklight of the 0 arcana, and Asahar4 for liking and reviewing the story!

**Edit 1**: decided to change the name to the story to something that fit a lot better.

**Edit 2**: Fixed some more errors and what not should be good now.

**Last Edited: 5/21/2014**


	4. Chapter 4

_text_ - thoughts/sound effects/different language

**text -** time/date

_**text - **_Point of view

**text**** - **location

**...**

* * *

**April 22 **

**Gekkoukan High Class 3A - Early Morning**

_Clap Clap Clap_

"Excellent speech _Miss President, l_ooks like I won't be able to tease you as much anymore. Just...make sure you don't tire yourself out, ok?" he said seriously.

"Thank you Yuuki-kun I'll be sure to keep that in mind. And I didn't know you were looking forward to teasing me each day. After all, I'm the one who ends up having to wake you in class every day, *giggle* although if you truly wish to continue, you could join the student council." she teased.

"I'll have to refrain thanks, but if you need the help I don't mind chipping in everyone now and again. Shame my source of entertainment will be here less, indeed, woe is me and all that. Guess I'll have to save it for our operations instead then."

"About that, I was quite surprised at everyone's abilities. Aside from a few difficulties everyone did astoundingly well, especially the Arisatos." moving her hair back she continued. "The training you gave seems to have been quite effective."

"I would hope so, it has been some time since I started it after all, though I am a bit worried about Junpei. At this rate I'll have to give him some _special_ _training_." he said ominously.

In another location two people could be seen shivering at the same time.

"To tell you the truth, I am a bit curious about your training methods."

"Oh it's nothing too complicated."

...

* * *

**Velvet Room - After School**

_**Makoto**_

"I see...you wish to know the reason why your Social Links have resurfaced as a result of your contract, yes?" Igor repeated.

"That's right. It doesn't make any sense. As someone not of this world, I should have no connections to any of those who live here." I reasoned.

"Do you know what your power is?" Igor inquired.

"Persona. It is a manifestation of the human psyche that surfaces as we react to external stimuli. When using our Persona ability, we need to channel our inner strength and that strength evolves as we develop our Social Links." going over the information that I knew.

"Social Links, the emotional ties you have with others, are not merely a one way road." he expressed.

A question mark appeared above my head.

"Though those you have shared a close bond with are already gone, proof of your bond still exists within you." Igor elaborated.

"...Are you saying that the reason why my Social Links reappeared is the result of... my own feelings?" I speculated.

_Ironic._

"Correct." he affirmed. "If you wish to fulfill your contract then reestablishing your old bonds and using its power will greatly ease your burdens." he advised.

_Ease my burdens... guess I'll just have to test it later then._

"I understand. Thanks Igor." I said making my way out of the Velvet Room.

"Anytime, my dear guest." he responded with a grin.

...

* * *

_It's funny, even if I'm in another world I can't escape can I. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes hoping it will go away..." huh. In that case the only thing you can do is to stand and face it, right Ryoji? _

_Now then what's my plan of action? _

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Feeling a vibration from my pocket I pulled out my phone.

_2 unread msgs._

_From: Hamuko _

_Come watch movies  
_

_w/us Mako-nii!~~  
_

_(b'V')b_

_~Love Hako~  
_

___From: Minato_

_Movies. _

_Port Island Station. _

_ Screenshot. _

___-Mina _

"Movies it is then." laughing I left Paulownia mall.

...

* * *

**Dorm Lounge - Evening**

"Yo, we're back." I responded.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted. "Ah, there is something I wish to tell the Arisato's." Mitsuru announced to my siblings as I ignored the conversation.

_All right I've relaxed enough, time to get tonight's preparation started. _

"So whenever you'd like to explore Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone there."

_What would be a good place to get it done though?_

"...you may go out at night if you need to. Well, that's it. Keep up the good work." Mitsuru finished.

"Kay." "Got it."

"By the way that Earth documentary was pretty interesting wasn't it Mako-nii, Minato-nii?" Hamuko asked.

"It certainly was, I wouldn't mind visiting some of those places it showed one day." I commented.

"The best part was all those animals, especially those penguins they were so cute!" Hamuko said happily.

"Nah the sloths were better." Minato responded.

"No no no it was the penguins!" "Nope, definitely the sloths." "Penguins!" "Sloths." "Grrr! "Hmm."

_Hmm maybe I should get something that has to do with penguins for her birthday. And Minato just how much do you like lazing around!?_

"How about you guys settle this the usual way, at the arcades?" I interrupted sweat dropping from my brow.

"Fine, you're going down Minato-nii!" she declared.

"The only thing that's going to happen is me pressing a button and you hitting the floor."

"Big talk coming from someone who lost last time."

"Last time you had a handicap."

"Whatever makes you feel better at night."

"Well you two have fun." I told my siblings as I left.

"Eh you're not coming Mako-nii?" she asked.

"Don't you want to see me whoop her?"

"Haha nah sorry I have something I need to take care of. Don't stay out to late ok?"

"Kay!" "Ok."

...

* * *

**Naganaki Shrine - Evening**

_Hm this seems like a good spot, not like I could do this at the dorm. Before I start I better check to see if anyone's around, getting seen when I took the effort to come all the way out here would be just silly._

_*Looking around...*_

_Not even Koromaru is around, looks like I'm in luck. Better be fast just in case though. _

Hiding behind some bushes I materialized my Persona Compendium. Flipping its pages I went through Fool section. _Now if it's like Igor said I should be able to handle a summoning of this level. _Making my decision I began the summoning ritual. In the shadow of the bushes light began to shine as I went through the necessary steps for the summoning. Finally the light slowly dimmed to a faint blue glow in front of me floated a card. On its face was Loki the Trickster God.

_*Huff Huff* Seems I was able to pull it off. _Falling to the ground I rested to catch my breath. _Guess even with the Fool Social Link pulling multiple high level summons will be a bit difficult. But at least I was able to summon the strongest Fool available to me. _

Closing my book I let it vanish within me, leaving the shrine.

_Let's see Loki has Resists to Ice and Dark, able to absorb Wind, and lastly Repel Fire. Skill wise he has Apt Pupil, Garudyne, Bufudyne, Megidola, Repel Fire, Ice Break, Vile Assault, and Spell Master. It's great that I'll be able to use him without revealing him. _

"Welcome back Senpai." "Hey senpai." ""?""

_So far Mitsuru hasn't noticed my true strength and I intend to keep it that way, but what about Fuuka? _

"That's so not fair!" "Not my fault you couldn't react fast enough."

"Oh welcome back you two." "Sup."

"We're back!" "Hey."

_Hm... I don't know how much I'll be able to hide from her. Then that means I'll have to let her in on my secret. _

"Hey Hamuko-chan, Arisato-kun, what's up with Senpai?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah he seems kinda out of it." Junpei said.

_The problem is how will I talk to her alone before she manages to tell the others...May 29th, if I'm correct that'll be my chance. _

"Hey, Onii-chan we're back!" Hamuko waved her arms in front of my face.

_Though I think I need to start thinking of some alternative methods of using my Persons without evoking them, there's only so many I can summon after all. _

"No good, seems he's thinking again." Minato concluded.

_...Summon? I wonder... In any case I've confirmed what I wanted to know. _

"Ya sometimes Onii-chan gets like this, though he's been doing it a lot more lately for some reason." Hamuko explained.

_With that out of the way let's go over my plans for the future. First is the battle against the Priestess. She... shouldn't prove too much of a problem. _

"...I feel like I spent all day hiking up Mount Fuji. How about you two?" "No problem!" "Fine."

"Really? Well I can understand Hamuko-chan but Arisato-kun doesn't look like he has much endurance."

_Second Fuuka's disappearance, that'll be my chance to be alone with her. I'm sure the others will be able to handle things without me._

"I mean, you gotta be a little nutty to point a gun at your head and pull the trigger, ya know?"

_Wait... aren't I being a little too passive here? I mean my ultimate goal is the destruction of Nyx and for that we need every single help we can get. ...That means insuring Shinji's survival and making sure he's strong enough to help. _

"We're gonna go to bed now so don't stay up to late Nii-san."

"Good Night Onii-chan!"

I mumbled a reply.

_Meaning the sooner I get him to join the better, but he won't join that easily. The only reason he joined in my world was because of Ken, and the only reason Ken joined was to kill Shinji. Ugh...this is gonna be troublesome. _Sighing I walked to a nearby vending machine.

_Pa Klunk! _ Picking up my Mad Bull, I opened it taking a few sips.

_Ignoring those two and Fuuka for the moment, the only ones left are Aigis and Koro, but there's nothing I can do to make them join faster without arousing some suspicion on me. I mean we only got Aigis because we went to Yakushima, and we didn't even know dogs could summons personas until Koro killed a shadow. So if I take into all that into account. Ideally the whole crew should be together by the end of July._

_Fwoosh! Ding!_ Throwing the can I had finished it landed inside a nearby garbage can.

_That means in total we have eleven people to fight Nyx with. If possible I would want to have more persona users join but the only other ones I can think of are Strega. _

_Speaking of them what do I do about them? Actually how long have they've been watching us anyway? There's not enough information... _

Pulling out my phone I dialed the number I needed. "Hello Ikutsuki, I need some information..."

_Looks like things are going to get a lot busier for me._

_..._

* * *

**April 23**

**Gekkoukan High Class 2F - After School**

"Yo, mind hanging out with me after this?" Junpei asked Hamuko. "I know someplace that's really good!"

"Hey, man I'm gonna get some ramen after school. You wanna come?" Kenji asked Minato.

" "Huh?" " Junpei and Kenji looked to each other. "Didn't think she was your type Junpei." Kenji remarked.

"That's not it, I was just bored so I figured I would hang out with someone." Junpei explained.

"Why are you asking me?" Minato interrupted.

"No reason, really. I just don't have anything to do later... And I thought I we could finish our conversation from this morning. So whaddaya say, man? Let's get some ramen and talk." Kenji finished.

"All right." he replied.

"What about you Hamuko? It'll be my treat-""Sweet, let's go!" she replied immediately grabbing her brother in the process.

" "Fast!" "

"What are you guys waiting for let's go!" she waited impatiently at the door.

...

"Just to let you guys know the only one I'm paying for is Hamuko." Junpei reminded.

"We know jeesh." "..."

"We're ready for your order sir."

"Umm... Alright! We'll have two specials!" Junpei said.

"Actually add two more to that order. Man you guys are gonna love it." anticipation clear on Kenji's face.

...

* * *

"That looks good!" Hamuko commented. Minato nodded his head in agreement.

"Well... I'm sure it'll be better than you're expecting. Cmon, try it."

"This is delicious!" her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Haha! Good, right? Well then, I'm digging in to. Chow time! Ah hot hot hot. Man, this is great!" Junpei eating messily.

"...Whew! Now That's what I'm talkin' about! ...Well, was I right, or was I right? This ramen tastes great, doesn't it? I bet they put a special ingredient in it-something no other ramen shop uses. It's probably some sort of secret spice..." Kenji reasoned. "...Oh, sorry my bad. I get all geeked up when I eat here."

"I agree with you." Minato admitted.

"You do? Really? I mean, you can appreciate the subtle yet distinct flavor of the soup? ...Wow, you don't look like the type of guy I'd normally hang around with..." Kenji confessed. "But I guess looks aren't everything."

"Ah sorry to bring this up suddenly but do you guys feel okay now? I heard that week of class you both were gone, you were in the hospital. You seemed full of energy at school...but I was kind of worried."

"Oh so it was true you guys were in the hospital? How did that happen anyway?" Kenji wondered.

"That is..." "We both ended up getting sick." Minato finished.

"Man that's some bad luck." Kenji returned to eating his ramen.

"Is that why you were trying to invite me out?" Hamuko asked Junpei.

"Huh? Oh, um... Well, yeah!" Junpei blushed. "I had some problems myself when I transferred here, too. In your case, you've got all the ... other stuff on top of that... I was wondering if you weren't accustomed to school or whatever... Then again, I think you'll do just fine."

"Are you sure you aren't just aiming for her Junpei?" Kenji insisted.

"Like I said it's not like that."

"Well whatever you say." Kenji was a bit skeptical but he decided to leave it be. And instead decided to switch to Minato " ...By the way, man, I hear you and Yukari are close. Damn, boy you move fast! I mean you just transferred here."

"..." Minato remained silent as his sibling tried to hide her laughter.

"...I can't blame you, though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays." switching to a whisper that only Minato could hear. "Hey, let's hang out after school again sometime just you and me. We'll get some food and I'll tell you about my secret plan... Wait 'till you hear it dude. You're gonna flip!"

"What are they talking abou- your already on your third bowl!?" Junpei blurted at the sight of Hamuko's bowls increasing.

_Smash!_

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating _

_Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

Ignoring the emptiness that will soon take his wallet Junpei commented "Still... Girls and guys livin' in the same dorm, huh? That can't be good." he said in a perverted tone.

"What are you thinking about?" Hamuko asked innocently.

"Oh, don't worry bout me. I don't drag love into my work. Then again, I can't guarantee that I won't fall for somebody, mwahaha!" Junpei declared.

"Ya right Junpei as if that's gonna happen." Kenji said in disbelief. "What, it's already nighttime!? ...Damn, I missed my favorite TV show!" Kenji noticing how late it was.

"We should probably be heading home soon its getting pretty late." Minato announced.

"Man, you're one serious dude... Oh well, let's get going. See ya Junpei, transfer student, and his sister." Kenji said as he left.

"Oh later man." "See ya." Bye!"

"We should get going to, I feel like going to Tartarus tonight." Minato announced.

"Looks like I'm not the only one feeling good today. Alright let's go." Junpei got up and paid for their meal.

"Ah wait let me eat more!~" Hamuko cried as Junpei and Minato pulled her out of the shop.

**...**

* * *

**Tartarus Entrance - Dark Hour**

_**Minato**_

"For tonight's operation, Minato will be taking the lead." Makoto announced.

_My turn huh. _"Roger." I acknowledged.

"Eh you should pick me Senpai, I won't let you down!" Junpei argued.

"Sorry Junpei I'm not quite sure how well you'd do in battle with the added responsibility of being leader. You haven't been training as long as those two after all." Makoto explained.

_Although that may be true, I think Makoto-nii's real reason is probably something like "I'm not sure being a leader fits your mentality Junpei."_

"Come on Junpei, Senpai is more experienced than us and the other Senpai's agree with him." Yukari reminded. Junpei didn't argue anymore but it was clear he still didn't agree with the current situation.

"All right everyone let's move out." I said.

"Before you go, there's something I need to tell you." Mitsuru interrupted. "A few floors up, there's a barricade preventing you from going any higher. The tower seems to have a number of these interspersed amongst its floors. I know I told you that the layout changes each day, but these barriers seem to be in fixed locations. Therefore I would like for you to reach the first barricade, but don't push yourself too hard." finishing she pulled out a couple of medicines and gems and handed them to me. "If you find yourselves in trouble use these, the gems well help you escape if you need to."

_Glad she's not sending us in empty handed like last time. Though it seems procuring more supplies will be up to me to get._ I thought to myself as I shifted my gaze to the other leader.

"Nice job Kirijo-chan this will make things easier. Having a goal to aim for will help us focus better." Makoto complimented.

_But there's a limit amount we can hold. If only there was some other method we could use to carry them. _At that thought there was a flash of light coming from the supplies I held. When the light died down in my hand were numerous cards their faces bearing images of the supplies that I just held.

"What the!?" "Whoa!" "..." "Hm?"

"Minato-nii what did you do?" Hamuko asked. Everyone besides Makoto was surprised at what I had just done. "I was just thinking that it would be nice if there was an easier way to carry our equipment." I explained. "Makoto-nii you don't look surprised." I noted.

"Ya I was experimenting a bit when we first got the cards our last time here." pulling out a card. Crushing it revealed a short bow and arrows in his hands before it disappeared again into a card. "Being armed whenever the Dark Hour hits and not standing out isn't such a bad thing, ya?" he said with a smile.

"Sweet! You gotta teach me to Senpai!" "Makoto-nii show me how you did it!" "That's pretty convenient."

_Is that what you spent last night thinking about so much... Not likely, I'm sure he tested it out the very night it happened. Then what was he thinking about?_

"_Brilliant!_ I never thought such a thing could be done." Mitsuru complimented. "This will certainly help with future operations."

_Now that I look at him, he's seems a bit different today._ "Nii-san... are you okay?"

"Ya, just a little bit tired is all, it shouldn't pose to much of a problem for tonight's operation. Plus I got a couple of other things I want to try that may help us as well." he quipped before walking up the stairs.

**Thebel Floor 2**

_-Link-_

_"Strange...I don't detect anything, but...something doesn't seem right..."_

_-Link-_

"What do you think we should do Leader?" Makoto whispered to me his hand gripped tightly onto the bow he held.

_Why aren't there any shadows lurking around, there must be some reason. ...What could cause them to back away, the only thing I ever saw the shadows do different was when they ran away from Makoto-nii. Is it fear? But to clear out the whole floor... _"...We should quickly leave this floor." I decided. "Stay together and if anyone spots the stairs we leave immediately." motioning for the group to follow me.

"Eh, seriously? Wouldn't this be a good time to grab the items on this floor?" Junpei asked.

"Forget the items." I responded quickly. "What does everyone else think? Search for the items or leave?"

"I agree with the Leader." "Well if Minato-nii thinks so I agree also." "Ya I think so to, I've had this bad feeling ever since we got here."

_Rattle Rattle. _

The sound of chains echoed within the floor. "Did everyone else hear that?" hoping I was just hearing things, the others nodded their heads, no luck then. Moving as stealthily as possible I searched for the stairs.

"Isn't everyone just overacting?" Junpei said loudly.

_Rattle Rattle. _At those words the chains became even louder, getting ever closer.

_-Link- _

_"Everyone be careful something is closing in on your position!"_

_"It'll be in the same hallway as you momentarily!"_

_-Link-_

"I've found the stairs everyone let's get out of here." I ordered trying to get everyone to head there. Junpei stopped following and turned back around toward the way we came. "If you guys are so scared I'll take it out for you." Junpei boasted. "Junpei stop being an idiot! Now's not the time for this!" Yukari tried to grab him to go with me.

Hamuko watched this before looking at her other sibling noticing him sweating. "Makoto-nii what's wrong?" "Head to the stairs now!" panic in his voice.

_RATTLE._

Stopping our argument we turned to look to the source of sound. Glaring down at us with its bulging yellow eye was a humanoid like thing that reached the ceiling. White bandages covered its face with two floating chains wrapping around the black clothing that adorn its body. But what stood out the most were the two massive revolvers it held with barrels longer than us and the blood that was splattered on its head and across its body.

"W-What the hell is that thing!" Junpei blurted out, beside him was Yukari shivering. Finding its prey the Reaper raised one of its revolvers towards us.

_Oh shit._

"RUN!" I screamed grabbing the two besides me. Running towards the stairs where Hamuko and Makoto were waiting for us "What the hell are you three doing!" Makoto yelled as he ran back towards us. _Bang! _A large hole opened up in the floor next to us making us run even faster.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"You three keep moving towards the stairs I'll keep it busy!" Makoto commanded shooting arrows at the Reaper.

_Bang! Fwoop! Bang! Fwoop! _Their exchanges could be heard from behind me.

_Makoto-nii isn't that to reckless!? Kuh! It's too late for that now gotta get to the stairs!_

_-Link-_

_"This opponent is too much for you Yuuki-kun! Withdraw!"_

_"I will once everyone gets to the stairs."_

_-Link-_

With a growl the Reaper shot its revolvers at Makoto. Wind whirled around his position slicing the floor and the air around him. "Oh fuck! CHANGE!" Makoto crossing his arms in front of him and jumping back as the torrent of wind converged towards him ripping the air and smoke upwards in a spiral leaving numerous gashes on the ceiling above us.

"ONII-CHAN!" "NII-SAN!" ""Senpai!"" "Yuuki-kun!"

Panicking Hamuko tried to leave the stairs, but before she could I grabbed her. Makoto ran through the smoke making it to the stairs. "Onii-chan!" Hamuko hugged him. "Are you okay Nii-san?" I asked with concern. "I'm fine, I was lucky it used a Garu skill." he sighed with relief.

_Speaking of that, to change personas as he was getting attacked, how did he do it so quickly?_

"Hey what's it doing?" Junpei pointed to the Reaper who was just staring at us outside the room holding the stairs.

"Maybe it can't enter here?" Hamuko reasoned.

"Hah take that you big freak, can't touch us now can you!" Junpei taunted the reaper. As if it understood Junpei's words the Reaper pointed it's revolvers towards us.

"Junpei you dumbass!" Makoto pushed everyone into the portal at the top of the stairs.

**Thebel Floor 3**

_Boom! Rumble! _As we landed onto the third floor the ground trembled from an explosion below. "That was way too close for comfort." Makoto said. "Oh and before I forget." he walked behind Junpei and smacked him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Junpei complained.

"You know what that was for."

"What was that thing anyway?" Yukari wondered.

_-Link-_

_"I don't know this is the first time we've ever encountered it." Mitsuru answered._

_"Seems like it was trying to hunt us down." I speculated._

_"In any case well done escaping from the Shinigami." _

_"Oh is that what we're calling that thing?" Yukari asked._

_"How about reaper?" Hamuko suggested._

_"Works for me." Junpei not caring either way._

_"So what's the plan leader?" Makoto turned to me._

_"Kirijo-senpai how is this floor looking?" I questioned_

_"Shadows are roaming about as usual, it seems you are in no danger from the Reaper." she answered._

_"Then we continue. We've barely done anything at all today." _

_"Very well, Good luck."_

_-Link-_

"Before we continue, Hamuko, Minato come here." Makoto called us over.

"What is it Nii-san?" "What's up Onii-chan?" grabbing both of us around the neck we huddled together.

"Well there's something I want you guys to try. What are the personas you currently have?" Makoto whispered. "Um let's see I have Orpheus, Pixie, and Apsaras." Hamuko counting her fingers. "Just Orpheus." I answered wondering where he was going with this.

"Minato try to get more personas as well you're going to need it. Our biggest advantage is the ability to switch our persona's having only one is foolish." he advised.

_Feels kinda weird to use a female persona though...but he has a point._ "Alright." I agreed.

"Well that's just something to keep in mind for the future. Anyways what I wanted you to try requires coordination between the two of you and will probably take some time before you get it down."

_Between the two of us? ...I see that's what you're planning._

**Thebel Floor 5**

_-Link-_

_"That strong reading I've been getting is on the floor you're currently on. Be careful." Mitsuru warned._

_"Got it." I responded_

_-Link-_

Hugging the wall with my back I lead the others down the only hallway we could go. Eventually we reached a fork, one way going left and the other going straight leading to a green apparatus that looked similar to the one at the entrance of Tartarus. Motioning the others to stop moving I kept my back to the wall and peeked around the corner to the left pathway. Blocking the path was three large crows with a crown-like-mask, the Roman numeral III etched upon it.

_Flyers huh, this might get a little difficult if we screw this up._

_-Link-_

_"They haven't moved at all." I said._

_"They don't seem to be normal shadows." Mitsuru noted._

_"Looks to be some sort of guardian, seems like we have no choice but go thru them."_

_"Before doing that could you look at that device nearby?"_

_-Link-_

Motioning for the others to head forward we went to the green apparatus. Touching it a slight hum rang as the device lit up. With a flash we found ourselves back in the entrance.

"Whoa!" "Cool!" "..."

"As expected, that device allows you to move between floors." Mitsuru reported.

_Good to know we don't have to reclimb the whole tower if we wanted to get to a specific floor._

"All right lets head back up and take down those guardians." I said.

...

_-Link-_

_"Kirijo-senpai can you analyze them from here?" I asked_

_"I apologize I'm unable to gain any information on the targets strengths and weaknesses. The only thing I know is that they are of the Empress Arcana and their names are Venus Eagle."_

_"That's fine."_

_"The enemy is stronger than you are accusotomed to. Proceed with caution!"_

_"Roger."_

_-Link_

_Didn't think we could rely on that all the time anyway. We'll just have to adjust our tactics as we go. _

"All right here's the plan. Takeba-san, Makoto-nii will shoot at them from down here. When they knock them down Junpei, Hamuko and I will rush forward and try to take them out before they can get back up. Makoto-nii and Takeba-san will continue to shoot at them to prevent them from flying if any are still alive. Also try to focus on the weakest one if possible, to lower their numbers. We'll begin on their mark, everyone got that?"

"Got it." "Roger." "This should be easy." "Leave it to me Nii-chan!"

"Aim for their wings Takeba, they look too tough to go down from just one shot." Makoto advised.

"Got it senpai."

"All right on the count of three you take the left one I'll get the right one, when they go down aim for the third."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

_Fwoosh! Thwack!_

_Fwoosh! Thwack!_

With a scream the two Venus Eagles fell to the ground. "Now!" The rest of us dashed forward seizing this opportunity. The third Eagle seeing our rush flew up instead of attacking us. "Hit it before it gets away!" their arrows already wizzing by me as I said that, hitting the shadow but unable to ground it before it flew higher. "We'll keep it busy worry about the other ones!" Makoto ordered.

"Here's our chance! Let's get 'em!" Junpei yelled nearing the Eagles on the ground.

"Attack!"

The two Venus Eagles spotting us quickly tried to get up. One was vainly trying to flap its wings, an arrow still stuck in it, while the other slowly managed to rise. "Get back here, you son of a-!" Junpei jumped and slashed vertically at the Eagle rising, slicing its right wing off. With a shriek it fell back down as Hamuko did a spinning jump, slashing into its back making it vanish.

Targeting the other Eagle I pulled out my Evoker with a flourish "Orpheus!" his lyre already raised he smashed it down on the shadow's wings.

_Bang! _And again.

_Bang! _And again.

_Bang! _And again.

Until there was nothing left to smash.

_-Link-_

_"Well done! Only one left!"_

_-Link-_

"Hehe leave this one to me." Junpei pulled out his Evoker to target the last shadow "Agi!" and promptly healed it. The arrows in its body were pushed out as vigor returned to the shadow. "Aw crap."

_-Link-_

_"Fire is ineffective."_

_-Link-_

_I can see that Kirijo-senpai._

With the shadow's vitality renewed it began flapping its wings furiously. Wind gathered around the whole area before concentrating around each of us.

"Dodge it!" I yelled too late.

"Gyaah!" "Kuh!" "Ouch!"

Blood spurted from Junpei's body as he fell, numerous cuts all around his body cutting his clothes and skin. Hamuko and I were hit by the wind like it was a hammer knocking the both of us back, while Yukari only gained a small cut on her face and Makoto not getting hurt at all.

_-Link-_

_"Iori's been severely hurt someone heal him quickly!"_

_-Link-_

_Looks like it's time for that._

"Hamuko!" signaling my sister I put my Evoker as she did the same. Orpheus heeding my call as Asparas heeded hers.

" "Cadenza!" "

Orpheus strummed his lyre softly as Asparas danced beautifully to the tune. A soft green light enveloped all of us healing our injuries and increasing our reaction speed. Everyone was surprised at the sudden combination.

_We managed to pull it off._

"Damn, I blew it." Junpei recovering managed to get back up.

Though the others were surprised Makoto wasn't, immediately following up with his own Evoker. "Well done! Time for us to get a little payback! Change!"

"Bufu!" I expected his Jack Frost to cast the spell but instead Makoto-nii holstered his Evoker. "Condense!" his hands glowed a frosty blue making his bow he held glow the same. Notching his arrow he shot it at the Venus Eagle hitting it right in its chest freezing its whole body.

_We can do that!?_

"Whoa!" "Awesome Onii-chan!" "Amazing!"

"Junpei finish it before the freezing wears off!" I warned seeing the ice already cracking.

The shadow having been frozen mid flight plummeted but inches from the ground it broke free from its icey prison. Before it could do anything with its new found freedom Junpei rushed it.

"Check this out!" summoning Hermes, his persona Cleaved through the shadow. At the same time he pulled out his katana and slashed horizontally from the right before jumping up and slicing it vertically before finishing it he positioned himself like a baseball player "Homerun!" and swung, ripping through the shadow as it flew back. Hermes intercepted it slashing its hand down cleaving it vertically into two.

"Who's the man!?" Junpei posed one arm raised pointing to the ceiling not unlike a certain disco pose.

"Not bad Junpei." "Cool!" "I'll give you a seven for style points."

_-Link-_

_"All shadows eliminated, well done."_

_-Link-_

"Good job everyone." sighing I went to the others who were nearby Junpei. "Takeba-san can you use Dia on us?"

"Why don't you use that Cadenza skill?" confusion on her face.

"It takes a considerable amount of energy from the both of us." pointing to my sister who was breathing a bit heavily "so it's not very efficient."

"Speaking of that how'd you guys do it anyway?" Junpei asked.

_-Link-_

_"I would like to know as well." Mitsuru added, Yukari nodding her head in agreement._

_-Link-_

"It was a Fusion Spell that can only be done with certain personas, for us anyway, and requires us to be in sync with each other. We were trying it earlier but it wasn't working." I explained.

"Wait you mean we can't do it then? That sucks!"

"Not necessarily Iori-kun" Makoto interrupted.

"What do you mean senpai?"

"The main issue is most likely the compatibility between each other. So if you train with the others enough I'm sure you'll be able to do something like that as well." he elaborated.

_Though it seems the three of us will be able to do it much easier than the others._

"By the way senpai how did you manage freeze that shadow with your arrow?" Yukari questioned.

"Ah I just used my bufu spell but instead of aiming for the enemy I condensed it into my bow."

"Oh right you gotta show me how to do that senpai!" "Me to Mako-nii!" "It would be useful to know."

_That's pretty amazing that he figured that out but...doesn't that seem a little too convenient? I mean I don't want to suspect Makoto-nii but the Fusion Spell and that weapon imbuing required summoning a persona. Something that he couldn't have done before since he didn't have an Evoker. Than how did he figure this out... _

"Uwa! HOT! HOT!" Junpei waved his hands rapidly trying to put out the fire he put on them. Makoto and Hamuko laughed as Yukari healed it.

_Just what are you hiding Nii-san?_

"All right let's keep moving guys."

...

* * *

**Thebel Floor 16**

"So this is the barrier..." Hamuko looked at the stairs blocking it was a large golden pole. A green aura coming from the pole surrounded the stairs preventing us from moving closer to it.

_-Link-_

_"It's a dead end." _

_-Link-_

_Hm? What that? _Off to the side I noticed a brief case. Wondering what was inside I opened it up, Makoto-nii walked towards me "What did you find?"

"_The electricity's hooked up. But, why do they need so much? There's only a school on this island..._" I read the old document out loud for the others. "No, good. Can't read anything else, the rest of the paper is all faded out."

_Island...School...This must be about our school then, so something did happen here. Something that required a large amount of electricity, and they must have used the school as a cover. But what would require a so much..._

"Why would something like that be here?" Yukari speaking what we were all thinking.

"I don't know but I'm going to hold onto this for now, I feel it's something pretty important." I told the others.

"Well I think we've done all we can do for today." Makoto concluded.

_-Link-_

_"Good work. Return to the entrance. It's a shame we can't go any higher though."_

_-Link-_

"Don't worry Sempai all we gotta do is this!" Pulling out his katana Junpei slashed vertically at the barrier.

_Kachink! _

Flying through the air was half of the katana as the other half stayed in his hands.

"Nice job Junpei." "Ah, Onii-chans katana..." "..."

"Ah...oops." throwing the other half of the katana behind him he rubbed the back of his head shyly.

Sighing I threw him a card, "Lucky! Good thing we had Kishido Blade huh. Two-handed blades are definitely the weapon of a hero anyway." Junpei exclaimed excitedly.

"...hehe." a creepy laugh could be heard from Makoto as he was down on the ground his broken katana in front of him.

" "Senpai?" " "Ah Onii-chan broke."

_...Not good._

"Mitsuru would you happen to know a good large and open location that we could use?"

"Onii-chan... you don't mean." Hamuko legs began shaking. I already started to running towards the access point but Makoto caught me before I could get away, throwing me back to Hamuko.

Hamuko got to her knees putting her hands together she started to pray. "Mom, Dad I'll be seeing you soon." while I just started hitting my fist against the ground in defeat.

_-Link-_

_"Hmm well there is an abandon building that was being constructed before the company making it went bankrupt." Mitsuru answered._

_-Link-_

"Excellent that will do nicely." An evil smile made its way to his face.

"Eh?" "What's going on?" the other two not understanding what was happening.

"_Special Training."_

**...**

* * *

**A/N:  
**Yo! Fate here!

This chapter came out a little slower since I wanted to go back and edit and fix some of the earlier chapters. Since I realize that my writing suffers because I have a tendency to jump around when I get new ideas and what not. That and I kinda hurt my back a couple of days ago, so sitting at my desk to use my pc was a bit painful haha.

So the sections about the cards was kinda my explanation why everyone could suddenly whip out their equipment out of nowhere. And the part where they encounter the Reaper that actually happened to me when I played T_T.

About the imbuing the weapons thing, definitely got that from P4 Arena, that game is so fun.

Speaking about fighting, I wonder if i'm doing a good job. Since I want it to be exciting but I tend to make it short cause I don't want the fight scenes to drag on and get boring.

Feels like this chapter went kinda fast, I'll probably come back to it and touch it up a bit to fix the pace and errors.

Was listening to舞神 (BUSIN) from blazblue chronophantasma while writing this, it was awesome.

Also thanks to **LonelyDessert, Redthorn13, Meia42, cloudseth, Helloimlxs,Nunas The No Name, ralf07, MarkOfGod, 7shi,DustyDusty, seekerskull8692, **and** shanagan **for liking and favoriting the story.

**Posted: 5/23/2014**

**Edit 1: Fixed a pretty serious error I didn't notice before and a couple of small ones.**

**Last Edit: 6/6/2014**


	5. Chapter 5

_text_ - thoughts/sound effects/different language

**text -** time/date

_**text - **_Point of view

**text**** - **location

**...**

* * *

_"Senpai this is-KYAH!"_

_Swoosh!_

**"hehe..."**

_"You're crazy Senpai! Gyah!"_

_Crash!_

**"...Hahaha"**

_"Onii-chan you meanie!"_

_"Nii-san are you serious!?"_

_Boom!_

**"MUAHAHAHAHA!" **

"Yuuki- I mean, _Shogun_ you're laughing too much." Mitsuru sighed.

"Woops. Haha sorry it's been some time since we've last done any special training so..."

"I recall you saying that it was 'nothing complicated.'"

"Yep."

_"Oh my god run!" "How the hell are we supposed to get past that!?" "Onii-chan we're going to die!" "Maybe we're already dead *sigh*."_

"...That certainly doesn't sound simple to me."

"Ah they're just overacting _Queen_."

"Che, if only I wasn't injured I would be in there training to." Akihiko frustrated that he couldn't join in to.

"I'm glad _Duke_ appreciates my effort."

"Well you certainly did put a lot of effort into it I suppose..." Mitsuru trailed off. 

**Earlier that week...**

...

* * *

**April 24**

**Kendo Club - After School**

_**Minato**_

"This is Arisato Minato. He'll be joining the team." the coach presented me to the rest of the team. "This is Nishiwaki, our manager." Walking forward was a light brown girl with short black hair tied into a short ponytail, a red clip on her left side. "Hello, I'm Nishiwaki Yuko. Nice to meet you. You're a junior, right? Since we're the same year, you can just call me Yuko."

_...It's the girl I saw on the first day of class, then does that mean... _

"...Hey Miyamoto!"

"Yessir!" a boy with short black hair responded loudly.

_Yep, and he's pretty loud. _Rubbing my ears from the ringing they felt.

"This is the future captain of this team. He's a great athlete and scores well in competitions. You two are in the same class, right? Miyamoto, keep an eye on the new guy here, okay?"

"You got it."

The coach walked away after hearing his reply.

"You're the guy who went out with Takeba Yukari on the first day of school and that other girl, right? You're practically famous. I'm Miyamoto Kazushi. You've seen me around, right?"

_Why bring up Takeba?_

"Yeah."

"Then, long story short: from now on, you're mine after school. Just because you joined mid-season, don't think I'll go easy on you!"

_Smash! _A familiar feeling came over me.

_So he's the Chariot. .Hm... is it just me or does it feel pretty easy to create these Social Links? Or has he warmed up to me already... Let's stop that train of thought right there._

"Since today is your first practice, just have a look around and then call it a day. Practice is on Monday, Tuesdays, and Fridays. There's no practice the days before tests, though. I'll make sure your uniform is ready for next time."

_I wonder what club Hamuko joined._

...

* * *

**Gekkoukan High Field - After School**

_**Hamuko**_

_When was the last time I did something alone..._

"So, you all have a new teammate. She's Arisato Hamuko from class 3-F, everybody be nice to her, okay?" Ms. Kanou spoke in a light tone to the rest of the team.

_Oh right, I need to make a good impression!_

"Nice to meet you all!" I greeted the team cheerily.

" "Nice to meet you!" "

_Looks like that went well, they seem friendly._

"Um, who was the leader for the juniors?" Ms. Kanou asked.

"That would be me." a keen-looking student answered. Moving towards me I saw she had long black hair tied in a ponytail, her gray eyes suited her expression. With pale skin and light pink lip stick she gave off quite the adult feel.

_She has a pony tail! A kindred spirit! _

"Oh, good, I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway. *giggle*"

_Ah..._

"...All right."

Having finished Ms Kanou left the field.

"I don't really know anything! Tee-hee!"

"Haaa! That sounds exactly like her. She's too old to try to act cute like that." the rest of the team mocked Ms. Kanou. I just smiled at their words.

_Well I do think that was a bit much but there's no need to act like that is there? Mako-nii, Mina-nii, I don't think I'll be able to do this..._

"...C'mon, lets get back to practice! You're Arisato-san right? I'm Rio Iwasaki, a junior like you. I'm in charge of the juniors in the club, so don't hesitate to ask me anything. This club meets on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. We don't meet for a few days before exams, so keep that in mind."

"Thanks."

"Well then, we're gonna concentrate on doing basic exercises today, so come on and join in. Just keep up as much as you can."

"Basics again?" a club member complained.

"I keep telling you all that the fundamentals are important! Let's start off with some running."

_Well she's seems reliable, that kinda sounded like something Mako-nii would say hehe._

"All right..." they reluctantly moved into position.

"Arisato-san you stand on this line. If you start getting worn out, just keep your mind focused and you'll be able to pull through."

"I'll be all right!"

_This is nothing compared to the training Makoto-nii makes us go through!_

"Ahaha, you sound promising." Rio smiled.

_Smash! _A card appeared before me.

_Ohh the Chariot, does that mean we're going to become friends..._

_Yay!_

"Well, let's go. Front row, start us off!"

"One, two..."

...

* * *

**Archery Range - After School**

_Fwoop! _

"Sorry for having you accompany me Takeba." Makoto apolgized.

_Twack!_

"Ah its fine Senpai, practice was suddenly canceled anyway."

_Fwoop! Twack!_

"Good for me I suppose. I can't let myself get rusty, but I don't want to bother your club after all."

_Fwoop! Fwoop! Fwoop! _

_Twack! Twack! Twack!_

"Hey Senpai?"

_Fwoop! Twack!_

"Hm?"

" You haven't missed a single shot. Where did you learn to shoot so well?"

"Haha I learned a long time ago, well let's just say I had a really good teacher."

"Who was it?"

_Fwoop! Twack! _

_Ah he missed. _Takeba noted.

"...Someone really important to me."

_Fwoop! Twack! _He hit dead center once again. Looking at the target all arrows were within the middle besides the sixth shot which was barely outside the middle mark.

"Fu. That should be enough for today." Makoto lowered the bow in his hand breathing lightly as he did so. Preparing to clean up and leave he was stopped.

"Ah wait a moment! There's something I've been meaning to ask you Senpai... It's... about your parents..."

"...Go on."

"You said they worked for the Kirijo group. Then would you happen to know anything about-"

"- Takeba Eiichiro ...your father. Yes I do know about him. My parents left behind some documents and I also came across some other information as I was investigating the Kirijo Group."

Yukari went wide eyed at that casual statement, "You've been investigating the Kirijo Group!? Please can you tell me anything you've found out about my father?"

"...No." his tone was flat.

"Senpai please you have to tell me! I've been looking for information about my father for so long!" desperation was clear in her voice.

"...I understand, but even so I can't. If you want to know you're going to have to find it out yourself."

"Why!"

"I'm not sure how accurate the information I have is. So having another person to verify it would be helpful, and if it turns out the information I have is correct... the you right now isn't strong enough to handle it," he answered calmly. "Besides it's not my place to tell you."

"...I'm not strong enough? Just what... are you saying Senpai..." a bad feeling came over her.

"You're weak, in mind and body. But so is everyone else, that's why I'm going to train you guys till your ready to face it." he said with finality.

"..." understanding that Makoto wouldn't budge she lowered her head, her body shacking all the while.

Watching this he raised his hand to his head before moving it to pet her head. "Takeba...I'm sorry."

Lifting her head she moved to brush his hand off her head "DON"T-" but before she could she saw Makoto's eyes. It was the first time she saw them. Despite what the rumors said they weren't the eyes of some sort of drug addict. Gray orbs resided in those sharp eyes, though he still had bags underneath them. The sharpness slowly softened as he continued to affectionately rub her head. _Senpai... _A warm, tender feeling filled her heart._ How strange, when was the last time I felt this way? _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes._ It's...nice._

A slight blush could be seen on her face.

...

* * *

**Dormitory Lounge - Evening**

"We're back!" "..." Hamuko and Minato walked through the front door.

"Hey, Arisato-kun, Hamuko-chan welcome back." Yukari greeted them.

"Yo, have you two joined any clubs?" Makoto asked jotting some things down in a small black notebook while he sat on the couch.

"Yep!" "Yes."

"...You both seem pretty talented, so I'm not surprised." Yukari added. "Oh, by the way, maybe we should go to Tartarus tonight. With all the Lost, I think we should do anything we can to help. Plus, I didn't have practice today and..." she looked at Makoto "...have a lot of extra energy, so I could use the exercise." before quickly turning her eyes away. Hamuko tilted her head stroking her chin while Minato's eyebrow went up a little.

"Just don't take it lightly, okay? It's dangerous there." Mitsuru warned taking her eyes off her book.

"I'm aware of that."

"Sorry I won't be participating today," the others were surprised to hear that "I've got to get that _special training _ready after all hehehe..." Hamuko's and Minato's head fell as they heard that. "Oh before I forget Kirijo-chan could I ask you to order some things for me?"

"What kind of things?"

"Well..." standing up he gestured her closer, their backs were turned to everyone else.

_Whisper Whisper_

"Those are a lot of things; do you really need that much?"

"Definitely."

"What are you going to use that for?"

"Nothing complicated. Hehe don't worry you'll find out in due time."

"Just to let you know I won't be paying this for you."

"No worries I got money."

"Very well then I'll ask the Chairman to have those things delivered as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"By the way Yuuki-senpai, you've never told us what's so _special _about that training anyway." a very curious Junpei spoke.

"Ya I've been wondering about that as well" Yukari agreeing.

"If it's as good as those two make it sound I figure I could add it to my menu." Akihiko added.

"Akihiko you're still injured." Mitsuru reprimanded.

"I know I know, I mean after I heal up ok."

"Hm... well I can't say too much about it since it's supposed to be a surprise but I can reveal a little." Makoto smiled mischievously. Flipping through some of the pages of the notebook he held, he pulled out a small photo.

"Wait a second Nii-san you don't mean!" Minato quickly tried to dash over to Makoto but was stopped by an equally quick Hamuko holding him back.

"Minato-nii just give up."

"NOOOOOO!" Hamuko tightened her grip on her sibling that was trying to break free.

"You know it's going to get out eventually anyway." Hamuko smiled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!"

"Well...just a little." her smile grew wider.

"I'll remember this!"

"Hm? What's up with Arisato-kun?" Yukari surprised at his reaction.

"Eh, just ignore him. Anyway whatcha got there Yuuki-senpai?" Junpei went to look at the photo with everyone else. In the picture was an adorable girl sitting down on her butt. Her legs were bent backwards and to the sides of her body. The long dark blue hair she had covered one of her eyes and complemented her pale white skin and frilly black and white dress. The phrase "cute as a doll" suited her incredibly well, if you ignored her darkened expression anyway.

"Whoa!" Junpei was getting excited at seeing a cute girl.

"Wow she's so cute!" Yukari smiling as she gazed upon the photo.

"I know she's a real cutie right?" Makoto nodded his head sagely.

"Indeed, this is a well taken photo. It really shows the girl's natural beauty." Mitsuru added.

"She's cute that's for sure, but what does this have to do with the special training?" Akihiko questioned.

"Who cares about that! Who is this girl, wait forget that Senpai you've gotta introduce me to this girl!" Junpei took the picture in Makoto's hand and hugging it.

"Hm? You've already met her."

"Seriously!? Where!"

"Right over there." in the direction Makoto pointed was Hamuko bending down and patting Minato on the shoulder. Minato himself was sitting down hugging his knees, a dark aura surrounding him.

"You mean it was Hamu-chan?"

"No. It was Minato."

"..." everyone looked at the photo before looking back to Minato.

""EEEEHHHH!?""

The resemblance was undeniable. Mitsuru blushed at the revelation, Yukari still couldn't believe it, while Akihiko took a step back, and Junpei promptly dropped the photo in his hands frozen in disbelief. Makoto caught it and placed it back inside the notebook before it fell.

"W-Well everyone has their own interests..." Mitsuru trailed off. The darkness surrounding Minato grew even larger.

"Ah I should probably start telling you what this is all about before any of you get any more weird ideas. That and to protect what's left of Minato's reputation." whipping out a pair of glasses and pointing stick Makoto equipped them. Firmly in teacher mode Makoto directed everyone to the table.

"Now then allow me to explain what this-" he pointed to the picture "is all about. The main goal of the special training is to simulate the various conditions of a battlefield or in our case, the operations within Tartarus, and raise one's awareness in relation to that."

"Ah I still don't see what this has anything to do with Minato being a crossdre-OW!" Makoto whipped Junpei with his pointer.

"Training with such a goal but without a clear failure condition is absolutely worthless."

"If you're talking about a failure condition then we already have the one, death." Akihiko interrupted.

"Of course death is an obvious one but remember this is _training._ It can only cover so much; some things can only be learned with experience out on the field. That is why failing or escaping in these training results in a "punishment game" rather than death. In Minato's case it was escaping from the training. That is why his picture and some "information" from Hamuko are within my notebook." Hamuko shook a little bit.

"What exactly is that?" Yukari questioned.

"Oh this? It's just my...'Persuasion Guidebook.'" Makoto gave a small smile.

"Persuasion? Yuuki-kun..." Mitsuru glared at him.

"Relax I'm not doing anything bad with it."

"I'm disappointed; this training sounds like an absolute waste of time." Akihiko sighed.

"I see then perhaps I should share some information with you." opening his notebook Makoto flipped through its pages. "Let's see... ah this should do," clearing his throat he began to read from the page "Back when she was 8 years old Hamu-" swiftly leaping Hamuko flew from her seat and covered his mouth. "-mpgh mmfnn"

"Ahahah Onii-sama no one needs to hear about that little story." Hamuko laughed nervously.

"No fair! How come everyone gets to see me like that but no one gets to hear what she did!" Minato displeased with Hamuko's interference. Hamuko merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Removing her hands from his mouth Makoto spoke "Ah that's true...how about I tell just Minato then."

"Really!" "Onii-sama please don't!" Hamuko latched onto Makoto as she begged.

"Yep, come here and I'll tell you" Makoto poked her forehead forcing her to release him. Heading to the corner Makoto put his arm around Minato as he whispered into his ear, the rest of the group still sitting at the table watched on.

_Whisper _

"She did what!?

_Whisper_

"No way."

_Whisper_

"HAHAHA." Minato grabbed his stomach in laughter.

"I'm kinda curious what happened to make Arisato-kun to laugh that much." Junpei tried to sneak closer to hear.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hamuko covered her ears and closed her eyes. The embarrassment caused her face to flush.

"Is it really that bad Hamuko-chan?" Yukari wondered as she pulled on Junpei's ear. "Ow! I got it, I got it!"

"Cute..." Mitsuru spoke quietly to herself.

Finishing the story they both headed back to the table. Switching back to Teacher mode Makoto turned to Akihiko. "I hope that proved my point a little."

"Ah...Ya... I understand..." Akihiko sweat dropped while looking at a teary-eyed Hamuko.

"To summarize, the training is to increase one's situational awareness, thereby increasing their reaction time and reflexes. Failure to do so will result a "punishment game"" Mitsuru pointing out the important parts.

"Basic training is must. Of course all of it is voluntary; I mean you could skip out on it but if you don't want to fail... I would suggest joining a club or having your own training menu, or if you're really desperate I can train you personally." Makoto added.

"I see, but what if someone does not wish to do that special training of yours Yuuki-kun?"

"Special Training will be mandatory for everyone I say. In this case the training is for Iori, Takeba, Hamuko, and Minato. Failure to attend will result in a similar punishment to Minato's. Running away from that...well let's just say you may regret doing so," he gave an evil smile." I trust you have no objections Kirijo-chan." moving his hair slightly he gave her a wink.

"...Very well, I agree." Mitsuru gave a smile of understanding.

"Wait wait wait! How come the Senpais don't have to take part in this training and what about you, isn't it unfair for you to be free from this?" Junpei objected.

"Akihiko is too injured to take part so he will be assisting me and Mitsuru for your guys training. And it's not like I'm doing this just for fun; a lot of the materials will require a lot of money that's coming out of my own pocket." Makoto answered.

"C'mon guys back me up here." Junpei turned to the rest of the victims.

"Ah, well the other's Senpai agreed and I do think I would feel a bit better if I went through some of the same training that those two did," Yukari agreeing to the training.

"Well if Onii-chan thinks we should do it, then I'll take part as well."

"...I'll do it. It's already too late for us to back out anyway." Minato resigned himself. "Come on Iori-kun, join us." Minato ordered Junpei with a cold voice. Not forgetting Junpei's earlier comment.

"*gulp* All right, all right I'll join jeesh." Junpei conceded.

"With that decided I'm going to get the training ground ready. It'll probably take some time so make sure you prepare yourselves...hehe" Makoto left the dorm with light steps.

...

* * *

**April 25 - New Moon**

**Bookworms - After School**

Entering the bookstore was Makoto, Hamuko and Minato having come here after hearing about it this morning at school. Standing behind the counter was an old man and woman.

"...Welcome. What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel...!" the old fish seller said.

"...Sorry, as you can see, we don't sell fish here." the old woman denying what the man had said.

"Hey, you're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right? That means you've probably seen the persimmon tree there..." he spoke to the three of them.

"..." "No, I haven't." "Persimmon tree?"

"Do you think I'm making this up!? ...I'm serious! You don't know what I'm talking about? Not a day goes by that we don't think about that tree! It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school."

"I'm sorry he's rambling like an old man. ...Just ignore him."

Finally deciding to speak Makoto went forward "You talkin about this Jii-san?" opening Hamuko's hands.

"Hm? Excuse me, but may I see that leaf in your hand... Oh! Is this a leaf from that persimmon tree? It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves... Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?"

"Not me I just came for the books." "Yes!" "Ya."

"I knew right from the start that you were kind young adults! I've been meaning to go see that tree for awhile now, but I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far... ...That wasn't meant to be a pun. You know, "stumpy," "tree stump." Catch my drift?"

Makoto face palmed to that. While Hamuko gave a strained smile, Minato decided not to respond at all.

"Very clever dear."

"Allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi. If you don't mind, would you tell us your names?"

"My name is Yuuki Makoto." "I'm Arisato Hamuko!" "Arisato Minato."

"Oh you two are siblings?"

"Yep! But Makoto-nii is our sibling too!" Hamuko pounded her chest proudly.

"Haha I see, I see then we'll call you Makoto-chan, Hamuko-chan, and Minato-chan."

_Smash! The Hierophant Social Link was established._

"We're open every day besides Monday. Come visit us if you get bored." Mitsuko waved them goodbye.

...

* * *

**A Certain Building - Evening**

"Hehe oh this is going to be great! What should I do next, oh I know!" a lone figure had fun all by himself.

_Sching!_

_Kathunk!_

_Boom!_

"Maybe I should lower the power... Nah." strangely no one wanted to enter the abandon building full of strange noises.

And so the night went on... 

...

* * *

**April 26 **

**Dormitory Lounge - Early Morning**

_**Makoto**_

Coming down the stairs were Hamuko, Minato and I. With no classes for today all three of us wore our casual clothes. Hamuko was wearing a light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, red boots, and a thin red scarf, her headphones hanging lightly around her shoulders. If one were to ask me if she was cute or pretty, my answer would have to be pretty cute.

Minato on the other hand wore a light gray double-breasted jacket, dark pants, and a khaki turtleneck sweater, his headphones resting on them. A dark blue bandana was tied on his left arm at Hamuko's insistence, since he was the only one without an accessory like that aside from his headphones. He had a presentable look going for him

In my case, I wore an open midnight blue jacket and gloves, a light gray dress shirt underneath my jacket, black dress pants, and my headphones, my black scarf was around my neck as always. I didn't look especially attractive or unattractive. Normal, plain, ordinary, yep you could sum up my looks like that. Well, discounting the scarf but most people didn't give it a second look anyway.

_Ring Ring Ring_

A ringing noise came from Minato's pocket. Minato picked up his phone.

"Hey, this is Kenji. Do you have time to talk, dude?"

"Yeah"

Taking the call, Minato went off to the side while Hamuko went to the three other people in the lounge sitting at the couches. With nothing to do I went as well.

"Generally speaking, you may do whatever you like on your days off. You can study or go out. It's up to you." Mitsuru explained.

"What do you do?" Hamuko asked.

"Oh, I prefer to stay in and read."

"What's up? Are you going out?" Akihiko interjected.

"Yeah we're outta here! We're going to go play, since it's been awhile since the three of us have done anything together." Hamuko was full of energy today.

"Yeah, go out and have some fun." Akihiko smirked at her response.

"Awhile? It's only been couple of days." I chuckled.

"Ah I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out but if you already have plans..." Junpei sighed.

"Sorry." Hamuko put her hands together.

"..."

"Oh, okay... Maybe next time, then." Kenji ended the call. Finishing his phone call Minato walked to us.

"Ready?" "Ya."

"Then let's go!" Hamuko grabbed both of their hands dragging us outside. "Bye everyone!"

"See ya guys" "Bye"

"I wonder where they're going?"

...

* * *

**Book worms**

"Oh, you came back! Welcome, um... What were your names again?" a senile old man said.

"We're from Gekkoukan." "..." "...Good question."

"I'm just joking. I know who you are. I'm not that old. My wife and I were just talking about you three. Do you like Melon Breads? Someone gave them to me, but I have more than enough. Go ahead, take one."

"Thanks!" "Thank you." "Thanks Jii-san."

"Don't worry about it; it's just a Melon Bread. There's no need to thank me."

"You're all so polite. I wish HE had been that way..." Bunkichi reminisced. "Do you want some for any of your friends too? ...Because it'll take us forever to finish them all."

"I'll take some!" "..." Minato opened his hand. "Might as well."

_It wouldn't hurt to have some extra food for tonight anyway._

"Alright, here ya go. Um...uh...err... What were your names again...?"

"Remember dear? This is Hamuko-chan, Minato-chan, and Makoto-chan. I'm sorry, he's terribly forgetful lately. Here you go." Mitsuko handed them the Melon Bread.

*Melon bread obtained!* _why did I unconsciously make a sound in my head?_

"...Where did he run off to, dear? He should be here helping customers. I'm sorry you three." Bunkichi looked around the shop searching for someone. "I'm sure he'd rather be 'hanging out' with his friends than taking care of an old man like me. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Right, dear?"

"Who are you talking about?" "No need to apologize." "..."

"Our spoiled son. He hasn't been back in awhile. Where did he go dear?"

"Must you , dear...?" Mitsuko gave a sad look.

"Who's he?" Hamuko asked.

"...Oh, that's right. Our son is deceased... My apologies, Hamuko-chan, I hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable. H-Hey, hey, why the gloom faces? It's _dark_ outside. I don't need it to be _dark_ in here too."

"Well if it's _dark_ you just gotta, turn on the _lights_ then, right Jii-san?" I gave him small smile.

"Haha that's right we just gotta _lighten_ up!" Bunkichi catching on to what I was thinking

"You're quite _bright_ to think of that one."

"Well _brilliant_ minds think alike, right Makoto-chan?"

"That's true I feel quite _enlightened_, Jii-san."

Bunkichi started cracking up, Hamuko and Mitsuko smiled, while Minato just shook his head.

_Oh god I want to die._

The previous dark mood gone we decided it was a good time to go.

"Bye Hamuko-chan, Minato-chan, Makoto-chan," Bunkichi waved.

"...Please come again. We'll be waiting for you," Mitsuko waving as well.

...

* * *

Making our way home Hamuko broke the silence.

"So their son is gone..."

"It seems so." I replied.

"They must be quite lonely." Minato stated.

"Then... we should come visit them more often!" Hamuko exclaimed

"Because their lonely?" I questioned.

"Well that's part of it but... I wonder..." Hamuko's voice trailed off.

"If this is what it's like having grandparents," Minato finished for her.

"I'm sure it is. Heh guess we just gotta be good _grandkids_ then and visit them a lot huh." I rubbed both of their heads as they smiled in agreement.

...

* * *

**April 27**

**Assembly - Early Morning**

"Blah Blah Blah" the principal went on and on.

"Yuuki-kun wake up, the principal is giving his speech," "Mitsuru shook Makoto awake.

"I'm not going to stay awake for this crap. You and I both know he's just jealous of your speech. I mean c'mon he's pretty much stealing your speech and just changing how it's said!"

"...As Student Council President I believe we should take the time to listen to what he's saying; there may be some things that are worth listening to."

"..."

"..."

"*sigh* fine fine I'll listen." Mitsuru smiled at my words. "But it sure must be tough being the Student Council President on top of dealing with all the business with the Kirijo group."

"...I won't deny it being tough. With all the work that's been piling up I barely have any time to do anything."

"Then why don't you spread out the work load. Even if you're the president doesn't mean you have to take everything on yourself. Or rather you shouldn't, it's not as efficient."

"Unfortunately there aren't many in the student council that can be counted on to pass my extra work on to."

"If there isn't a enough then get more. C'mon you have a couple of good ones right under your nose." Makoto smirked.

"Who?"

...

* * *

**Class 2F - Lunchtime**

"Arisatos, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you after school. I have a special request for the two of you." Mitsuru asked.

"A special request?" "For me?"

"I apologize for being in a rush, but I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else. I'll tell you more about it after school, okay? _Au revoir_."

"Wait she knows French as well?" "What the hell is that woman?"

...

* * *

**Class 3A - After School**

"I apologize for making you visit. To make a long story short, I want you two to join the Student Council."

"I'm too lazy" "Why so sudden?"

"..." Mitsuru froze for a second after hearing Minato's answer. "Well, it's not like you'd have to participate in every activity. Just come to the Student Council Room when you have the time."

"Why me?" "Is that all?"

"...Because of your leadership ability and yes, that's it. I just want you two to join."

"Being President is very time-consuming. I'd like to have additional help available in the event of an emergency. You understand my situation... I'm asking you since you know what it's like to be a leader."

"..." "Roger!"

"Not going to join Minato?" Makoto walked in on the conversation.

"...Do I have to?"

"Well I'm joining too so if you don't want to join I'll just have to make sure you use your time wisely like training and what not." a brilliant smile on his face.

"Come on Nii-chan join with us, it'll be fun!" Hamuko grabbed onto both of her siblings.

"*sigh* All right," Minato chose the lesser of two evils.

"I knew I could count on you all. ...I've already made an appointment for you with the faculty advisor. But you'll have to go to the Faculty Office on your own. I'm sorry I made the arrangements without your permission, but I hope you understand the position I'm in. Please go to the Faculty Office, Hamuko. I'll be waiting for you in the Student Council Room."

...

* * *

"Everyone, this is Arisato Minato, Arisato Hamuko, and Yuuki Makoto. They'll be joining us in the Student Council." Mitsuru presented them to the rest of the room.

"The Arisatos and Yuuki-senpai huh... I'm Odagiri Hidetoshi. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee."

"I'm Fushimi Chihiro, the Treasurer. I'm a sophomore, and um... I'm still learning the ropes, so... please be patient with me."

"I'll be on my best behavior." "Nice to meet you!" "Greetings"

"...I would certainly hope so," Hidetoshi sizing up each of them. "...You three must be talented if the President hand-picked you. Nice to meet you...is what I would like to say but there's something I need to ask. President, are you sure it's wise to allow Yuuki-senpai to join the Student Council?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"There have been a lot of rumors about him ever since he transferred, most of them bad."

"You didn't strike me as the type to believe in rumors."

"I don't, but there has to been a basis for the rumors. Not to mention the fact that they spread so quickly. You must have heard them as well." Hidetoshi observed Makoto's reaction, who simply yawned slightly.

"Don't worry Yuuki-kun is someone you can rely on."

"Oh my, I didn't realize I raised any flags with you Kirijo-chan. Fallen for my charm, have you." Makoto spoke sarcastically.

"Indeed I was quite charmed by you." Mitsuru's words surprised everyone in the room. "That's why, Odagiri."

"Yes."

"Make sure he gets plenty of work to do." Mitsuru gave him a smirk.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Guh! How mean Kirijo-chan!" Makoto fell to the floor.

_Smash! The Emperor social link has been established._

"...Today, we'll just do introductions. It'll be your job to help us, Arisatos, Yuuki-kun. From now on, you have my permission to enter the Student Council Room whenever you need to. That includes after school too. The Student Council meets on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Thank you for joining us today."

...

* * *

**Dorm Lounge - Evening**

"...S'up, guys?" Junpei greeted the Arisatos and Makoto as they entered the dorm. "Yo! I heard Mitsuru-senpai asked you guys to join the Student Council! Senpai, are you sure you wanna let those slackers in? Or let a girl who's just transferred in?"

"I need some assistance, that's all. I won't let the responsibilities stack up too high. Why are you interested in helping too, Iori?"

"Oh, uhhhh... I'll pass. But, thanks for the offer."

"Are you sure Junpei-chan? You never know all that work that'll have to do could be fun!" Hamuko teased.

"Student Council, huh... Well, as exciting as that sounds I think I'll pass."

Off to the side Akihiko was speaking to Makoto in a quiet voice. "So, Mitsuru asked you to join the Student Council. Sorry if it felt like you were forced to join... But any help you could give her would be appreciated..."

"No worries, I volunteered myself, it's not like I'm in any clubs anyway."

"How come? Someone like you could do well from what I can see."

"I want to devote more time to making sure we survive Tartarus, that and to help Kirijo-chan. After all she seems like the type to carry all the burdens herself and burn herself out."

"Heh, seems like you know Mitsuru better than I thought."

Makoto's ears perked up when he heard Mitsuru talk to Minato and Yukari to Hamuko.

"As President of Student Council I'm really quite busy. In fact, I don't even have time to rest. I would be grateful if you could help out sometime. Just stop by the Student Council when you have the chance."

"...I'll do what I can."

"That's all I ask for, doing that much well help me greatly."

"I don't really have time for the Student Council. Every minute is spent studying, attending club, or fighting Shadows."

"Not to mention, Onii-chan's special training is going to be extremely tiring as well."

"Speaking of which, you know about Yuuki-senpai's and Mitsuru-senpai's-Oh, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Wait I want to know what you wanted to ask."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well then I think it's about time I head out. I have finish up the preparations for the training. I should be done within a few days." Makoto announced as he left the dorm.

"Ah wait for us Onii-chan! We gotta go for our part-time job," Hamuko following after him with Minato in tow.

...

* * *

**April 28 Tuesday**

**Gekkoukan High Front Gate - Early Morning**

"Good morning. ... Have you acclimated to our school yet?"

"Yes." "Sure have."

"I see. Your ability to adapt to new situations and environments is very impressive. By the way, there's something I forgot to tell you... Most times you can find me in the lounge. However, I won't be there if there is something I must attend to. So, if i'm not in the lounge, we will explore Tartarus the following day."

...

* * *

**Class 2F - After School**

_**Minato**_

"Shall we go home Nii-chan?" Hamuko asked.

"Ah I'll be heading to club today, figured I might as well prepare myself for Makoto-nii's torture." he sighed.

"Oh...ok." she sounded slightly disappointed.

"Remember what Makoto-nii said? Go out, make some friends and enjoy yourself. We don't always have to do things together." I patted her on the shoulder as I passed her by. In the hallway I saw Chihiro outside the Student Council Room, strolling to her I greeted her.

"...Oh, Minato-san... Um...C-Can I help you!?"

"I wanted to talk..."

"I-I-I don't have anything to talk about!" it was an outburst I wasn't expecting. "...Oh, um...I'm sorry..." an awkward mood came over us.

"Well I gotta get to my club so I'll see you later." deciding to try another day.

...

* * *

**Kendo Club...**

Swinging my Bokken a voice popped up to my side.

"M-My side is killing me..." Kazushi grabbed his stomach.

"Toughen up," unconcerned I continued to swing my wooden blade.

"Toughen up, eh? Hmph... Alright!" Kazushi was happy at my indifferent words for some reason.

"...How 'bout you? *pant* You okay? You've been workin' pretty hard how long have you've been swingin that thing? You don't even look tired... *pant* Wh-What kind of training have you been doing?"

"The usual."

"Tch... *pant* You act like... it's no big deal... *pant* Well, I'm beat... Minato... *pant* You're crazy."

_Compared to some of the other things Makoto-nii has made us do this is nothing._

"Th-This sucks... You destroyed me... I knew the Bay Area competition would be tough, but I never expected to be going up against someone like you...I've made up my mind!" it seems I've somehow managed to become Kazu's Rival. "Sorry... I shouldn't get so worked up over it. Let's get go-ugh!?"

"Hurry up."

"...My knee... I think I twisted it..."

"If you keep being so slow I'll have to carry you at this rate."

"Oh, sorry. Let's go." he quickly moved ahead.

...

**Earlier...**

* * *

**Class 2F - After School**

_**Hamuko**_

_I know that's what Makoto-nii said but is it so bad to want to stay together?_

"Oh, Hamuko-chan... Heading home?" Yukari grabbed my attention.

"I was but... do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Hmm... okay. I wasn't doing anything today, anyway. Alright let's go."

...

* * *

**Chagall Cafe - After School**

"U-Um, well... There's... something I need to say to you."

_Why is she acting so nervous?_

"What is it?"

"Um... You probably might not remember, but... When you woke up in the hospital... You know, after the dorm was attacked by a Shadow and you discovered your Persona... You know how I said all those things to you right after you woke up? Like, "you're the same as me," and "you're alone," and stuff about your parents... "

_Pretty hard to forget something like that, Yukari-chan._

"Um... I think that I might've been making assumptions about you. I mean, I lost my dad, but in your case it's both your parents... And even though things may seem the same, people react to them differently... But I ignored how you might've felt and forced my own opinions onto you. I've been worrying all this time that I might've said some unfair things to you that day... And I want to properly apologize for it. I'm sorry. But... I still do sense something similar between us. You might not like it, since it's the fact that we're both missing parents..."

_But what about your mom Yukari-chan? Not talking about her must mean she doesn't get along with her, that's kinda like me and my relatives._

"It's ok. To be honest I kinda felt like we were the similar too, though I feel like you might have had it harder, since in my case I at least had Makoto-nii and Minato-nii."

"Still, I've never had anyone who could understand it around me before... It's different for everyone else at school. They have both their parents at home... They can complain about how they'll get yelled at if they come home late... I... When I hear stuff like that, I feel jealous. But I hate feeling that way, so I hide it... And because I can't tell anyone that, I feel distant... I felt lonely. So when I heard about you, I felt that you could save me from that..."

_Yukari-chan..._

"It's funny... I feel the same way. Ever since our parents died we've always had to move around because of our relatives. They...never really cared for us. That's why for my brother and me, Makoto felt like our parent. He would always be there for us, cooking for us, reading for us, getting mad when we stayed out to late, or worrying a lot whenever we got ourselves hurt. I'm happy and really thankful for that but no matter what he did I...still miss my parents. But I didn't want to burden Makoto or Minato-nii, so I always buried those feelings so I didn't worry them. But...I think I've found someone I can share those feelings with."

"Hamuko-chan... The fact that you're part of our group now makes me a feel a lot better. I'm glad that you joined us...Haha, we're just going around in circles with this pity party, aren't we?

"*giggle* Seems like it."

"But...That's how I really feel" an honest smile was on her face.

"Me too, Yukari-chan." my own sincere smile came out in return.

_Smash! The Lovers was established._

_I didn't need you to tell me what I already knew Mr. Social Links._

"...It's starting to get a little cold. Let's go home"

"Sounds like a good idea."

...

* * *

**Dorm Lounge - Evening**

"Welcome back. For your information... The internet line which was ripped apart by the Shadow will be fixed by tomorrow. If you have a computer in your room you should be able to connect. ...Well, that takes care of everything that was damaged...except, of course Akihiko's rib cage." Mitsuru smiled.

"*snicker* You really know how to hit it where it hurts don't you Kirijo-chan haha." Makoto entered the dorm.

"Oh, welcome back Nii-san"

"Mako-nii welcome back!" Hamuko launched herself at Makoto, giving him a big hug.

"Wow someone looks happy, something good happen today?" he ruffled her hair.

"Ah well you could say that." she smiled releasing Makoto in the process. Yukari giggled off to the side.

"Speaking of the internet... You play any online games, Minato-kun?" Junpei asked.

"Online games?"

"You know, those games you play with a buncha people ya never met before. I was totally addicted to this one game but then I got burned out... Here, you can have it... It's called Innocent Sin Online. I heard a lot of gamers loved Innocent Sin online. Since tomorrow is a holiday... You should play it dude."

"Hm...not a bad idea, I was just going to relax tomorrow anyway.

"Oh Ikutsuki, you're here. About what I asked from before..." Makoto noticed Ikutsuki sitting down.

"Ah that's what I came to deliver, here." Ikutsuki handed him a large envelope. "So you intend to do it huh."

"Ya, the more we have the better after all. I hope you don't mind."

"Do what you feel is necessary. The third may take some time getting ready. Also about your orders-"

"More? What are you guys talking about?" Hamuko interrupted, the rest of the room paying attention as well.

"Ah it's nothing." Makoto dismissed.

"What's that envelope you have then Nii-san." Minato interrogated, not letting him get away

"This is...just some info on my parents, that's all."

"Your parents! Can I see!" Hamuko hopped up and down in excitement. Minato, Junpei, and Yukari moved to the table since they were curious as well. Mitsuru remained silent as she looked to the side for a moment before refocusing her gaze back. Strangely Akihiko was silent as well.

"Heh all right, sit down. Though I doubt it's anything worth getting that excited for." opening the envelope he pulled out one document setting it on the table.

On one document was the name Yuuki Daiki (結城大貴)to the side of it was a picture of a man, his arms crossed in front of him. He had short black hair that rested just above his piercing eyes gray eyes. He wore a white lab coat and dress shirt underneath. It seemed he was not one for pictures as that look of indifference on his face showed. Despite that, it didn't detract from his looks, far from it actually. It gave him an aura of sorts, like he was some kind of old noble that couldn't be bothered.

"..."

"Whoa Onii-chan's dad is so cool!"

"I bet Senpai's dad could pass off more as a Yakuza if he slicked his hair back haha."

"This is Senpai's dad...you have the same eyes...hm?"

"Really? How do you know? His hair is so long I've never seen them. Senpai let me see!"

"Oi! Don't touch me punk!"

Makoto pushed Junpei away as he pulled out another document. On the other document was a woman named Yuuki Yuzuki (結城優月) . Hair that was the best way to describe her, long dark blue hair flowed from her head, draping over her lab coat and only letting you see one of her eyes. If you were to describe her as a Sadako with dark blue hair you wouldn't be far off, but what made her stand apart from Sadako was her expression. On her face you could see a cheerful smile; her blue eyes glistened like gems as she happily posed at the camera. She was a beauty if you ever saw one.

"Pretty..."

"Wow Senpai your mom is hot! I mean check out her boobs! Or those hips! GUH!" Junpei flew into the air creating a splendid parabola.

"That doesn't exactly make me happy to hear you say that Iori." his fist still raised after uppercutting Junpei.

"God you're such a pervert Junpei. Though I have to agree, she really is beautiful Senpai. She looked like a fun person. Actually now that I look at her...she seems kind of familiar..."

"This is your mother Yuuki-kun?" Mitsuru asked.

"Ya, why?"

"I've...actually met her."

"Whoa seriously!?" "No way."

"You have!?" even Makoto was completely surprised.

"It was only for a short moment, she was...an interesting person." Mitsuru ended thoughtfully.

"...I see, heh. Thanks." he gave a small laugh.

Unphased from the commotion that was going on Minato lifted up a document to read the information out loud.

"Yuuki Daiki and Yuuki Yuzuki," age 35 and 30. Status: Deceased. Both worked as scientists for the Kirijo group for a number of years. They were assigned as personal assistants to the Head Researcher for a certain project."

"!?" Yukari wide-eyed in shocked from the words.

"Number of children: one. Child: Yuuki Makoto." as he continued to read he slowed down.

"Status..."

"...Deceased"

"..." the room went silent at that reveal.

"Huh? Wait a sec that doesn't make any sense. I mean Senpai is here after all." Junpei argued

"Does that make Onii-chan a ghost then?"

"Boo?"

"S-Stop there's no way that could be true." Yukari flatly denied though her voice quivered for a second.

"What does it say on the other document?" Akihiko took control of the conversation.

Picking up the other document Mitsuru skimmed it "Hmm...it says the same thing. Let's look over the other information. There's a picture here but it's all blacked out for some reason and it looks like wasn't done recently either. Arisato what about the one you have."

"Same here Senpai, but it does have a short description on what he looks like."

"Hair: Dark Blue. Eyes: Gray. Age: 6 years old. Note: Went missing for a time."

"Are we sure the person standing in front of us the real Yuuki Makoto." Akihiko glared at Makoto.

"Um...Senpai Onii-chan's hair is actually dark blue. It's just dyed black," Hamuko defended him. Minato nodded his head as well.

"What about his eyes." Mitsuru questioned.

"They're gray too," Minato replied before Hamuko could.

"I'm not sure I can just take your word on that. Show us your eyes Yuuki." Akihiko ordered.

"Eh!? No way! That's way too embarrassing with everyone looking at me like this!" Makoto refused immediately backing away from everyone.

Akihiko moved towards Makoto his fists at the ready.

"Wait Sanada-senpai! They're gray." Yukari spoke up.

"Are you sure Yukari? When did you see them?"

"Ya I'm sure, I saw it the other day when club practiced was canceled. Yuuki-senpai and I were alone at the archery...range." Yukari stopped when she realized what she said.

"Eh? Yukarichii and Makoto-senpai?" "Onii-chan and Yukari-chan..." "...Nii-san"

"...What's wrong Takeba continue," Akihiko urged.

"Did he do something to add to his "Persuasion Guidebook?" Mitsuru's eyes taking a dangerous glint.

"Ah No! ...Well maybe..." Yukari blushed a little.

"EXECUTION!"

"AHH IT"S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Makoto leaped backwards over the couch and ran to the door to like it was Soma, but it was blocked by Hamuko. A furious Mitsuru chased after him when he switched to the stairs.

"Ah wait Yuuki-senpai didn't do anything! We just happened to talk a little and I just happened to see his eyes, that's all!" Yukari yelled.

Mitsuru looked back as she straddled Makoto. "Oh I see," her rapier barely missing his head because of his fast reflexes.

"Phew that was scary." standing back up he wiped the sweat off his head.

"Don't think you're off the hook Onii-chan. I'm gonna make sure I hear all about what you two did." Hamuko appeared right behind him.

"Ehehahaha." he laughed nervously before going to the table and putting the documents back into the envelope.

"We still haven't figured out why it says Nii-san is dead." Minato brought things back on focus.

"It's most likely an error when it was recorded." Ikutsuki was still here. "He was most likely considered missing before they just decided to change it to deceased because they couldn't find any trace of him. When in actuality he was actually just living with you guys."

"..." Mitsuru went silent at that explanation.

"Well then now that's settled we should probably call it a night. Makoto about your orders..."

"I've already received them, thank you for that. Oh right I guess I should announce it to everyone else, tomorrow night will be special training so make sure to rest up." Makoto strut away, envelope in hand.

"Ehhhhh!? but it's a holiday Senpai!" Junpei complained.

"Exactly that's why it's perfect," Makoto responded from up stairs. "Now then..." opening the envelope back up he pulled out two other documents. Two names were written on them Aragaki Shinjiro and Amada Ken. "Looks like I can finally start taking action."

...

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow! This came out way later than I expected. Sorry about that. You can blame my friend who just got Dark Souls 2, I had no choice but to play with him. What Sunbro can deny some Jolly Cooperation!

On the bright side I stayed up till 3:33 to finally finish this hah!

Well besides that (DK2) I was playing both routes of P3 and also thinking about the plot for story such as how to handle some the future events and there changes, so hopefully I can get more chapters out faster now that I've got most of that down.

Now about the chapter itself, unfortunately there wasn't any action. I wanted to put the training section in this chapter but I wanted to make sure I got all the scenes I wanted to show in especially the important ones such as making those social links even though some of them weren't really that interesting since it went mostly like how it was in the game. So by the time I got to the 29th the chapter was already to long so I figure I'll just have to throw it into the next chapter.

Also gotta say thanks to **ricochett, Akasui, afterados, PlutoAn, Pea Brain Writer, ShadowsVoid2, sain713, OrpheusTelos99, Aniki120, obelisk729, terisu-seifa, Incendie de Glace, naz290, **and** joshiewoshie** for liking and reviewing the story.


End file.
